Asignatura pendiente
by Mademoiselle Ninna
Summary: Cuando eres joven haces muchas idioteces. Perforarte el ombligo está bien , con el tiempo se cierra. Tatuarte, con láser se quita. Teñirte el cabello no es tan malo, todos lo hacen ¡Pero enamorarte de tu profesor de Historia!...Bueno, eso ya es otra cosa
1. Prólogo

**_Editado 17/06/10_**

_Disculpen por las molestias y las alertas de nuevos capítulo que les llegan a su bandeja de entrada. He hecho algunos cambios en cada capítulo y he agregado un prólogo para complementar la historia, los cambios son pocos pero son para atar los cabos sueltos que deje aquí y allá, mejorar la estructura, etc. Si ya han leído los capítulos no es esencial que los lean nuevamente para entender el próximo, como ya dije, son pequeños detalles. Disculpen, de nuevo, por las molestias._

Por favor, disfruten el siguiente capítulo.

**

* * *

****·**Prólogo**·**

* * *

**¿Qué es el amor?**_**, **_es mi pregunta.

Un sentimiento. Un conjunto de cambios hormonales. Una palabra. Un verbo…ó un error.

En la ciencia se cree que a lo que le llaman vulgarmente _amor _o _enamoramiento _no es más que una gran cantidad de feromonas a flor de piel que se cuelan junto con el aire y llegan imperceptiblemente a la nariz de la víctima, o lo que es lo mismo el próximo _enamorado_. Cómo los animales cuando están en etapa de celo. Cuando las mujeres ovulan producen unas hormonas mejor conocidas como estrógenos. Al segregar estas sustancias naturales nuestro cuerpo adopta un olor diferente, atrayente al sexo opuesto. Lo mismo sucede con los hombres cuando se producen los espermatozoides y con ellos los andrógenos. Y esto, según los ingeniosos científicos, es el amor. Un revoltijo de secreciones y hormonas.

**No.**

Yo quiero creer que hay algo más.

Si fuera verdad que sólo son las hormonas lo que producen la atracción, ¿Qué pasa cuando es su forma de pensar la que te vuelve loco?, ¿y qué tal si estas a miles de millones de kilómetros de distancia, por casualidad del destino ves la foto de esa persona y quedas perdidamente enamorado de ella? ¿Acaso las feromonas tienen tanto alcance?

El amor es algo que viene de más adentro. Mucho más profundo que el corazón, viene de tu alma. Cuando la miras a los ojos y por un instante, aunque el mundo de derrumbe a tus pies, sólo sabes que todo va estar bien. Cuando el roce de tu piel y la suya iguale la colisión de dos relámpagos. En el momento que te encuentres junto a esa persona especial en una cama sin hacer otra cosa que disfrutar su compañía. Cuando ves su rostro después de dos meses de una vida de mierda y de pronto todo recobra su significado. Sabes que la persona con la que estas es la correcta por qué no amas por como es, si no por cómo eres tú cuando estas a su lado. Y, no es que esa persona sea perfecta, es que aceptas sus errores y te gustan. Eso es amor.

Lamentablemente los humanos todavía no hallamos la palabra que lo exprese en su totalidad. Porque sobrepasa los sentimientos humanos. Una feromona no es nada en comparación. Una palabra no es lo suficientemente basta para explicarlo. Aunque lo conjuguemos en todos los tiempos no lograremos comprender su significado y un error…es demasiado bello para ser una equivocación…. Aunque algunos piensen lo contrario.

Es porque no entendemos el significado de _amor_ que no lo respetamos. Ni nos admiramos de él, ya que, lo hemos confundido con estimación ó atracción carnal. Creemos que es un suceso cotidiano.

Pero cuando dos personas se aman. No de novela barata o cuento de hadas, porque el amor sin sufrimiento no sería amor. Amor en serio. Ninguna barrera, por más gruesa que sea, los podrá separar.

Ni la edad.

Ni el estatus social.

Ó la cultura.

El idioma.

La familia.

La ocupación.

**¡Nada!**

**Porque el amor simple y sencillamente es amor. Le pese a quién le pese.**

_Atentamente Haruno Sakura._

* * *

**Arrivederci!**


	2. Capitulo I

_**Disclaimer applied. **_

**Nota: **Sí. La relación prohibida pero candentemente secreta entre profesor y alumna esta por demás vista, pero, ¿y qué? me dio la gana de escribirlo.

Por favor, disfruten el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

******·**  


**·Hormonas a bordo·**

**

* * *

**

Su acompasado corazón dio un vuelco insalubremente peligroso cuando miró ocasionalmente el destartalado reloj que reposaba a un lado de la pizarra. Tragó en seco y dejó de prestar atención a las instrucciones del profesor Kakashi sobre las matemáticas al darse cuenta que sólo faltaban tres minutos para la próxima clase. Historia y cultura japonesa.

—Sakura-chan, ¿me repites la última ecuación?— susurró una voz juguetona a su espalda, clavándole la punta del bolígrafo en el hombro.

—Lo siento, Naruto. No puse atención pero toma mis apuntes.

Movía los brazos por inercia para entregarle un cuaderno rosa al rubio confundido de la banca trasera para seguir absorta en aquellas cavilaciones. Su rebelde amigo de ojos oceánicos estaba a punto de preguntar el por qué de aquella conducta repentinamente impersonal cuando un agudo tono constante le selló los labios y ocasionó que diera respingos por la sorpresa. Cuando devolvió su vista a la banca delantera miró con decepción el pequeño afilalápices en forma de frutilla, vestigio de que la caucásica de cabellera roja había estado allí. —Ay, Sakura-chan— esbozó angustiado mientras se llevaba la mochila al hombro para su próxima asignatura. Sabía que el tiempo de credibilidad a la falsa receta médica que le había mostrado al profesor de historia desde hace una semana estaba próxima a caducar.

Con la respiración alterada, el cabello hecho un remolino y su corazón aporreándole vertiginosamente el tórax corrió en dirección opuesta al aula que correspondía según su horario. No, no podía entrar a ese salón. Era demasiado peligroso para su integridad física y emocional. Y, por supuesto que estaba consciente de lo retorcido e incorrecto de la situación, pero, por más que se auto convencía de que todo era producto de largas noches en vela, acompañadas de cafeína extra fuerte, no terminaba por sentirse cómoda compartiendo el mismo espacio con él y prefería reprobar una clase de la cual podría reponerse los exámenes extras que soportar hora y media de...de... ¡De esa sensación grotesca que se instalaba en la boca de su estómago y la obligaba a salir corriendo al sanitario cada que posaba su vista en él! Simplemente era incorrecto par una jovencita de dieciséis años sentirse físicamente atraída por su instructor diez o veinte años mayor.

Su cabeza era un lío por fuera y dentro. Se sentía mareada, la respiración le era menos vital y dentro de pocos minutos echaría por la boca su músculo cardiaco. Desde que la profesora Mikoto había sido enviada a otro instituto sus problemas crecían día a día a pasos agigantados, más cuando aquella bella mujer que también había sido su consejera personal dejó en ambos puestos a ese condenado hombre de piel clara, indomable cabello azabache y mirada vacía e infinita que traspasaba tus pensamientos como lanza afilada. Él era tan atractivo, con aquel caminar altivo que atraía las miradas coquetas mezcladas con cachondez de sus compañeras y que le robaba los sentidos, su porte de elegancia, el misterioso mirar combinado con seriedad y la manera en que explicaba sus clases. Tomando el libro abierto con una palma y la otra metida en el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, deshebrando las ideas del texto con voz ronca. Era como un orgasmo verbal.

Tan sólo de recordarlo se le pintaba la cara de colores hasta la punta de su respingada naricita.

—¿Sakura?— preguntó extrañada una muchachita de ojos pardos cuando pilló a la pelirroja adherida a los mosaicos del baño femenino, tan descompuesta como su hubiese trotado varios kilómetros.

—¿Tenten? ¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó la chica tratando de ocultar los nervios.

—Ah, pues lo que se hace en un sanitario— dijo sin más, acomodando las tablas de su falda grisácea —. La que debe preguntar eso soy yo. Tu clase es en el edificio vecino.

—Sí, pero, me llegó una urgencia intestinal...

—Eso explica tu aspecto— dijo. Tratando de buscar una señal de farsa en sus gestos —. En fin, me imagino que ahora estas tarde para tu clase.

—¡Exacto!— aulló casi con alegría, acomodando mejor el inmenso bolso rosa en su menudo hombro.

—Por ésta vez te la paso, pero para la próxima espero que tengas un pase firmado con tu profesor en turno y te encuentre en tu área— mencionó con falso disgusto y los puños a la cadera —. Ya sabes, para algo soy prefecta.

—Te lo agradezco, Tenten.

—De que—concluyó regalándole una fraternal sonrisa mientras empujaba la puerta de vaivén.

Sakura exhaló con mucho alivio, caminando a los espejos. Sacó una peineta que siempre llevaba de emergencia y desenredó la maraña roja que era su larga cabellera mientras buscaba la mejor solución para su problema hormonal. Se retocó el brillo labial y dio un último vistazo al reflejo para comprobar que se veía mucho más decente. Y justamente cuando salió del servicio tocaron nuevamente la campana del descanso. A decir verdad, en parte se sentía tranquila por no haber tenido que sufrir otra hora de efervescencia hormonal por culpa de cierto catedrático pera también intranquila por la misma razón.

Caminó un pequeño tramo al salir de edificio cuando encontró a su rubio compañero sentado en una jardinera y una expresión angustiosa marcada en sus gestos. Siguió hasta él, con aspecto de no haber pasado nada pero consciente del próximo reclamo de Naruto.

—¿Qué haces? — preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Que haré. Pues esperándote ¿en dónde te metiste esta vez? —dijo enojado pero con temple tranquilo.

—Ya sabes...anduve por ahí...con las chicas.

—No me quieras engañar. Pregunte a Ino por ti y no te había visto desde literatura.

—Con **otras **chicas. Pero, ¿y ahora a ti que te pasa? No me digas que a ya te quieres ir por el buen camino, que si no mal recuerdo quien se volaba la mitad de sus asignaturas el año pasado eras tú.

Naruto rodó los ojos divertido. Claro que le encantaría irse de pinta por ahí junto a Kiba, a rayar alguna pared o desinflar los neumáticos de algún profesor como hace mucho que no lo hacía pero tampoco iba negar que sentía una pizca de responsabilidad, y más que estaba a un par de años de salir del instituto. Mas sin embargo, lo que le preocupaba era la constante falta de su mejor amiga a clases, y no a todas las clases. Sólo a esa del nuevo maestro.

—Bueno. Para alegrarte me voy con Shikamaru y Kiba a los videojuegos mientras tu tomas apuntes por los dos.

—Ni de coña, mejor anda por nuestros almuerzos porque el descanso termina en diez minutos— respondió sakura sonriente dándole un billete al chico ya que, como siempre, no traería pasta para su comida.

—¡Los tengo aquí enseguida! ¡Vaya que sí! —rugió alegre corriendo a la cafetería, con el sol dándole de lleno en el rostro.

La chica de ojos verdes sonrió alegremente al ver a su rubio con tanta energía como siempre. Tenía la sensación de que todos los sentimientos encontrados y las angustias que la embargaban se transmitían un poco a su amigo, y aunque así tomaba una actitud más responsable y seria le entristecía verlo apagado. Se prometió que desde ya no volvería a poner cara acongojada frente a él.

Esperando a que Naruto regresara con un par de bolas de arroz, pasta agridulce o los acostumbrados ramen instantáneo se levantó para ir a la máquina expendedora por un par de jugos y mientras hacía fila por su turno platicando con una chica de último grado sintió escalofríos recorrerle toda la espina dorsal, como si presintiese algo malo. Terrible.

Quiso no hacerle caso a su sabia intuición femenina, siguiendo la plática de lo más a gusto cuando una sombra bastante grande se materializó contra la máquina de bebidas. De nuevo el picor molesto se instaló en su espalda. Tragó espeso cuando giró el cuello lentamente y con miedo. No sabía exactamente miedo de que, pero le ponía los vellos de punta.

—Haruno Sakura, me comentaron que no asistió hoy por un problema de salud pero, me alegra que se haya curado justo después de mi clase— esbozó con lentitud una profunda voz a su espalda.

—¡Profesor Uchiha! —gritó sorprendida y entre espasmos, volteando tan rápido la cabeza que una vértebra tronó con estruendo.

De nuevo. El dolor de cabeza llegó como rayo, su corazón latía con tanta violencia en su garganta que temió fuera a devolverlo por la boca y la cara se le pintó como un semáforo en alto.

La había pillado.

Estaba perdida.

Moriría enamoradiza y reprobada.

* * *

·

·

**Arrivederci!**


	3. Capitulo II

_**Disclaimer Applied.**_

Agradezco por vuestros comentarios a:

**kiracu17, Karina Natsumi, ****titaternura****, bereee, , #haruno-fan#, ****mirermione****, ****marijf22****, ****Lariana Uchiha****, génesis, ****Sakurass****, Andrea :), ****setsuna17****, DGHA, verdeJade, primrose Everdeen, _sakura-san_, paosan.**

También a las chicas quienes no comentaron pero que me han agregado como autor y/o historia favorita, historia en alerta y autor alerta. Gracias:

**Vicatoal, ****anyma92, Wafffles, kata-san, Aliandy, Aiki Sasuno, ****Vane553, ****Nahia, sysa12, yoss, laurita261.**

Por favor, disfruten el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**·**

**·Divino castigo·**

**

* * *

**

—Sigo esperando, señorita—esbozó lentamente, casi con pereza, cuando hundió las manos en su pantalón negro sin cambiar el gesto serio y abstraído que sostenía desde ella lo conoció.

Los rojos vellos en su nuca se erizaron como púas, las retinas se volvieron un puntito obscuro perdiéndose en su aceitunada pupila, le espesó la saliva casi imposibilitándole tragar y ahí estaba nuevamente la sensación de náuseas inflamando su abdomen. Terror no abarcaba todo lo que sentía.

—Pro...profesor Uchiha— repitió mecánicamente.

Quería que la tierra se la tragara entera. Que el expendedor de bebidas cayera y la matara o lo que fuese necesario para salir del embrollo incómodo en que se había metido, estaba a dos de colapsarse.

—Sakura— repitió el hombre que la retenía entre el aparato y su cuerpo. Con voz grave y demandante de una aclaración. Sakura se estremeció vigorosamente como perrillo asustado. En toda su vida se había percatado de lo sensual y delicioso que sonaba su nombre. Los movimientos que hacían los finos labios del hombre se le antojaron extremadamente provocativos y dejando volar su imaginación más de lo permitido se recreó a ambos en una situación un poco más personal, donde él decía la misma palabra con fines eróticos.

Tragó en seco antes de hablar sin tartamudear —Yo, tuve...un caso severo de... —explicaba con nerviosismo. Tratando de hilar una mentira medio coherente ante la mirada inexpresiva de su acompañante.

Tartamudeando frases vacías que no daban el resultado deseado rezaba en su interior porque Naruto llegara salvarla, buscando con -pésima- disimulada desesperación una alborotada cabellera dorada. El azabache carraspeó para llamar su atención, y ella se rindió. Le diría la verdad.

...parte de ella.

—No me dio la gana entrar hoy a clase...

—¿Qué?— dijo Sasuke con la paciencia a punto de agotarse y una ceja enmarcada.

—Que...

—Que ha sido mi culpa— exclamó agitado el esbelto rubio que se interpuso entre su amiga y el maestro.

—¡Espera Naruto!, fue la mía— intervino Sakura, tomando el antebrazo del confundido chico.

—No importa— cortó secamente Sasuke —. Los espero a ambos hoy, al término de las clases.

—Pero fui yo quien se saltó su clase. Naruto no tiene porque ir.

—A los dos, he dicho.

—Sí, profesor—respondió Naruto, con el mentó en alto, desafiándolo a algo que ni siquiera él estaba seguro que era. Tal vez, el simple hecho de verle empequeñeciendo a Sakura con actitud soberbia lo enfurecía.

…Y si las miradas mataran.

El azabache pasó a un costado de la chica, tomó una bebida y se marchó. Dejando a una pelirroja azorada y alterada junto a Naruto, bufando del enfado. —¿Estás bien, Sakura? — preguntó este último, mutando la mueca de enojo por una de preocupación cuando se giró a ver.

—Ajá— susurró abriendo apenas los labios. Absorta en el caminar acompasado Sasuke.

—Este tío no me da buena espina.

—Ajá.

—Deberías verle en clase. Caminando como tonto entre las bancas con el libro en la mano, tomando la tiza con movimientos femeninos y...y su letra no se puede leer bien. Dudo que sepa más allá de leer y escribir.

—¡Naruto! —gritó Sakura dándole un codazo en la mollera cuando prestó atención —. Es buen profesor.

—¿Entonces por qué no vas a sus clases? — preguntó el de ojos azulinos, dolido por el golpe y las palabras de su pelirroja amiga.

Justo en el clavo. El rostro de la chica se coloreó hasta la frente, dándole el aspecto de un semáforo en alto. Cogió un par de jugos con desesperación y le lanzó uno a Naruto mientras trotaba hacia sus bolsos.

—Pues porque no me gusta historia— dijo rápidamente, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo —. ¡Es taaan aburrida! Además, de nada me sirve saber quién inventó la rueda cuando estudie medicina.

—Tienes razón— respondió el chico satisfecho con la explicación de Sakura, sorbiendo de su zumo de uva —. Tampoco lo necesitare saber cuando sea presidente.

—Ajá, Naruto— esbozó Sakura entre risas —aspiras a imposibles.

—¡Ey! Dentro de un par de años me postularé para la presidencia— añadió, golpeando suavemente su pecho con orgullo —. Y ganaré ¡vaya que si!

—Primero debes estudiar política, pasar por varias postulaciones menores y al final, si demuestras ser buen líder quizás te dejen hacer campaña— enumeró con la mano izquierda mientras que se llevaba el bolso rosado al hombro.

—No es cierto.

—En verdad.

—Pues me saltaré todo eso.

—Seguramente.

Caminaron al interior del edificio, guiados por el chirriante repiqueteo de la campana. Ambos olvidaron por completo la pequeña amenaza de cierto profesor, absortos en la ocasional charla. Siguiendo aquella rutina inconsciente que llevaban y gustosos por su compañía mutua, también como la de sus amigos y compañeros. Haciendo lo mismo de todos los días. Él sonriendo, ella escribiendo.

Naruto, se podría decir, era el graciosillo de la clase. Cuestionando en todo a los profesores, haciendo los deberes a su manera aunque siempre le salieran mal y llenando de risas los salones con las idioteces que se le ocurrían. Aunque cuando se proponía estudiar, lo hacía al cien. Escondía la nariz en los libros por semanas hasta que su cabeza humeara por exceso de uso.

Sakura por su parte, era aplicada. Siguiendo al pie de la letras las instrucciones. Se le daba perfectamente el estudio. Sin estudiar o repasar recitaba párrafos enteros de los libros escolares. Aprendía distintas lenguas con extrema facilidad y hacia operaciones complejas mentalmente.

Aunque, últimamente le daban arranques de rebeldía de los que después se arrepentía. Como el aro que colgaba de su ombligo, la pequeña nota musical grabada justo detrás de su oreja o las mechas rosadas esparcidas en su melena rojiza.

Y aunque ambos vivían a su ritmo se controlaban para no dejar atrás al otro. De eso hace menos de tres años cuando Sakura llegó como cualquier otro alumno deseoso de aprender en el mejor instituto de Japón mientras que a Naruto lo eligieron para darle una beca completa gracias a sus extraordinarias habilidades en el fútbol soccer.

Como un común par de chicos.

Amigos y confidentes.

Nada más, nada menos.

* * *

Al salir de ciencias sociales, su última asignatura, caminaron entre cotilleos y bromas hacia las puertas centrales. Dando más vueltas de las necesarias para perder el tiempo sólo porque sí. Dejando totalmente en el olvido una promesa jamás hecha con el profesor Uchiha.

—¿Qué harás esta tarde?— preguntó de pronto Naruto dejando de lado el tema de la diferencia en géneros, ladeando el rostro hacia la baja muchacha a su derecha.

—Ir a la biblioteca. El profesor Jiraya nos pidió una investigación— respondió si despegar la vista de sus anotaciones.

—Vale.

—¿Por?

—Kiba me ha dicho de una película que estrena hoy. Quizás podríamos ir— esbozó el rubio, simulando completo desinterés pero con los mofletes rosados.

—¡¿Me estás invitando a salir?— preguntó una Sakura bastante divertida, cerrando de golpe el cuadernillo de cuero que ocupaba como agenda.

—¡No, claro que no!— alardeó, haciendo vertiginosos movimientos horizontales con las manos —. Es que a ti te gustan las películas y a mí las palomitas, yo pensé que...

—Sólo bromeaba Naruto, claro que quiero ir al cine— añadió, dándole un débil golpe en el brazo —. Sólo si tú invitas.

—¡Sí, sí!

—En ese caso. Vamos— respondió coqueta, balanceando su bolso.

— Genial, nos vemos en los cinemas dentro de dos horas.

—Claro, pero, ¿Qué no tienes entrenamiento esta tarde?

—Lo pospondré.

—De acuerdo...Hasta esta tarde.

—¡Hasta la tarde!

Sakura vio a su amigo alejarse con más energía que de costumbre, abrazando la mochila para que no rebotara contra sus piernas al correr, perdiéndose en la alborotada masa de alumnos. Le siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció. Ella estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando sintió un guijarro en el pie. Descendió la vista y notó que aún calzaba las blancas zapatillas escolares, igual que el despistado rubio. Soltó una grosería contra su mala memoria, girando sobre los talones para ir hacia los estantes mientras sacaba la basurilla que le molestaba.

—¡Maldición! —gruñó, chasqueando los dientes al ver que el candadillo que resguardaba los zapatos ya estaba en su lugar.

Resignada, se llevó una mano a cada lado de la nariz para calmarse mientras -de nuevo- volvía sobre sus pasos pensando en que mañana los pondría en su lugar antes de que alguien se diera cuenta. En eso estaba cuando repentinamente su cara rebotó con una superficie tan dura parecida a la piedra pero al mismo tiempo de textura suave, como una pared recubierta de ropa. Alzó la mirada y arrugó la nariz enrojecida por el golpe dispuesta a gritarle a quien fuera que se interponía en su camino. Pero, se atragantó con su propia saliva antes de poder pronunciar palabra.

—Lo siento —musitó débilmente, ocultando el violento sonrojo que abordó a sus mejillas. Sin saber que más hacer que dar un paso atrás preparándose para correr pero el fuerte brazo del hombre se extendió atrapándola por la muñeca para detener su huida. Fijó sus ojos aceitunados en los obscuros de él con el corazón saltándole por el cuello y deslizó la vista hasta donde el Uchiha la sostenía firmemente. Gritó como si le pusieran una braza a fuego vivo en el brazo y se tironeó de él para soltarse.

Sasuke la analizó en silencio, considerando si dejarla ir o llevarla a su aula para tener la charla que planeaba desde hace un buen rato. Al ver que su actitud se asemejaba más bien a la de un animal en cautiverio decidió que era momento para hablar, más que nada para poder calmarla —, Acompáñame— sentenció con un atisbo de irritación, soltándola lentamente para comprobar su reacción.

Sakura trastabilló un poco antes de seguirle con paso inseguro hasta el último salón del pasillo donde él abrió la puerta y le extendió una mano para que atravesara. La pelirroja pasó a su lado y se sentó en una banca con las piernas hechas merengue y siguiendo visualmente cada movimiento del azabache.

—¿Por dónde empezamos?— dijo Sasuke, acomodándose elegantemente en su escritorio.

—¿Por el principio?

—No quiero bromas, Sakura.

—Lo siento —dijo casi en suspiro, anudando ansiosamente el borde de su sacó negro.

—Necesito que me digas que ocurre— sentenció.

—Bien— aspiró hondamente —. La economía va del mal en peor y la capa de ozono cada vez es más delgada, como van las cosas…

Un golpe en seco que recibió la mesa de caoba donde se encontraba el hombre fue lo que bastó para que ella se callara, tragando tan fuerte que hasta él pudo oír.

—He dicho que sin bromas. Sabes a que me refiero.

—No me gusta la historia— casi gritó la chica al borde del llanto aferrándose instintivamente a la madera de la silla —por eso no me he presentado a clases y lo de esta tarde, lo siento. Olvide por completo que nos veríamos aquí. Le pido disculpa por Naruto.

Sasuke le dio un momento para respirar, parecía que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar. Y eso era lo que menos le apetecía.

—¿Crees que evadiendo mis clases le cogerás gusto?— preguntó, levemente más suave.

—No, pero en serio no me gusta esta materia y…y…no sé, si llegara a reprobar todavía me quedan los exámenes extraordinarios— se atrevió a musitar con la vista baja.

—Me han hablado maravillas de ti. Pensé que serías más lista.

—Lo soy— dijo ofendida.

—No me lo parece. Desconoces mis métodos de enseñanza y aun así te atreves a saltarte mi clase —dijo con tono y expresión seria —.Si fueras un poco más astuta andarías con cuidado en terreno desconocido.

Sakura sudó frío y se quedó sin habla captando la dura pero real veracidad de cada apestosa palabra. Y sin embargo, no le importaba mucho el reprobar si podía mantener en secreto su amor por él, así que, dijera lo que dijera y pasara lo que pasara ella no cambiaría su posición. Eso lo tenía bien claro.

—No...No me importa lo que pase—masculló, mordiéndose la lengua.

—Me parece estupendo. Hasta ahora estás reprobada.

Las explicaciones que tenía se le antojaron tan burdas que ni misma ella se las creería y sin una buena defensa acalló vergonzosamente, hundiéndose completamente en su asiento, sin saber donde fijar la vista a sabiendas de que él la miraba fijamente. Fue entonces que se atrevió a mirarlo directamente...

La fiesta hormonal no tardó en desplegarse por todo su cuerpo, encendiéndoles las mejillas y humedeciendo una parte que le daba vergüenza tan solo de pensar lo que esos delgados labios podrían hacer además de regañar. Abofeteándose mentalmente por pensar en una manera tan inapropiada de su profesor se limpió la gota fría de sudor que se coló de entre sus cabellos y dejó escapar un suave jadeo que pasó inadvertido por el azabache.

—Lo lamento, profesor. Pero, me parece injusto que me repruebe por faltar una semana— esbozó la pelirroja con el rostro aún pálido.

—No son las faltas si no la deshonestidad, Sakura.

—Perdón.

—Está bien— dijo él, asintiendo la cabeza.

—Entonces... ¿sigo reprobada? — preguntó con los nervios crispados.

—Sí.

—Pero usted dijo que me perdonaba— advirtió Sakura llevándose la mano a la cabeza, obviamente alterada.

—Mas no que te aprobaba— respondió Sasuke levantándose y caminando hacia la gaveta de madera al lado de su escritorio de dónde sacó una carpeta amarilla —. Toma, son copias de los exámenes que les he hecho al finalizar la clase.

Sakura tomo el folder con puso trémulo. La abrió y le dio una descarga de miedo al ver que cada examen consistía de tres hojas, por ambos lados. Tragó pesado mientras leía algunas preguntas.

—¿Hace pruebas diarias?

—Sí —afirmó Sasuke dándole la espalda para acomodar su material dentro de la cartera de cuero —. Haz un ensayo donde me expliques los temas que hemos visto hasta ahora anexando tus conclusiones y veremos qué pasa.

La pelirroja dejó de prestar atención cuando él dio media vuelta, dejando resbalar los papeles en la paleta de la silla. Eran los glúteos más firmes y redondeados que pudo haber visto en su vida. Giró la cabeza treinta grados para apreciarlo mejor tratando de controlar los impulsos de ir a oprimirlos. Tenía a Adonis por maestro. No, ese tal Adonis no le llegaba ni a los talones a la perfecta anatomía del hombre que tenía delante. Sakura se pregunto por nonagésima vez que cojones hacía en una preparatoria trabajando como profesor si podría ser tranquilamente el mejor modelo de ropa interior para hombres que pudiera tener la industria del modelaje.

Tan embelesada quedó con el trasero de su profesor de historia que ni siquiera se percató cuando él dio media vuelta hacia ella y se inclinó para quedar frente a frente a una distancia prudente hasta que le alzó un mechón rosa que colgaba sobre su mejilla.

—Por cierto— esbozó lentamente —, mañana quiero tu cabello de un solo color o no te dejaré pasar ¿sí?— Sasuke sonrió de lado.

Sakura pudo jurar que vio burla marcada en su perfectísimo rostro cuando, gracias a su torpeza nata, se le cayeron las hojas y con ellas la butaca donde estaba sentada, llevándosela de corbata.

* * *

Hasta el siguiente capítulo.

**Arrivederci!**


	4. Capitulo III

_**Disclaimer Applied.**_

**Nota: **No se preocupen. Aun no me he vuelto loca ni daltónica, sé que el cabello de Sakura es rosa pero en esta historia la quiero pelirroja con mechas **teñidas **de rosa. Mis disculpas si las confundí.

Por favor, disfruten el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**·**

**·Acción y reacción·**

* * *

Mientras Ino subía la escalera con dos potes de cremoso helado napolitano pudo escuchar los gritos agudos de Sakura rebotar contra los muros de su casa, haciéndolos temblar. Rodó los ojos cuando le dio un golpe con la cadera a la puerta para abrirla y fue recibida por el cojín que la pelirroja había arrojado dándole, sin querer, de lleno en la cara.

—Sakura, por todos los cielos, cálmate—regaño la rubia, limpiándose del rostro el helado—. Si mi madre viene y te calla, no se lo impediré.

—Perdón Ino. Pero sigo recordando en todo lo que me dijo ese...ese...

—Ya dilo.

—¡Ese viejo cabrón del Uchiha!— chilló la de ojos verdes mientras arañaba el leoncito afelpado que maullaba '_I love you_' a cada apretón —. Lo recuerdo y me hierve la sangre a borbotones.

En el estado en que se encontraba Sakura podría acabar con un ejército de luchadores de sumo. Y no era para menos, ya que, en tanto ella fantaseaba con las nalgas del catedrático éste se le acercó para reprenderla asustándola lo suficiente para que diera de bruces contra el suelo llevándose de paso la butaca. Cuando levantó la cabeza se dio cuenta que su falda gris antes dos centímetros debajo de las rodillas ahora se encontraba doblada por encima de su espalda dejando a la vista las vergonzosas bragas a rayas que llevaba. Lo único que le quedaba como consuelo fue que el "_profe_" Sasuke no se burló o hizo algún comentario, o se sonrojo...o la miró lascivo, o la levantó para arrinconarla en su escritorio, enrollarle las piernas a su cintura mientras ella se sujetaba a sus hombros con dolor ya que él mordisqueaba su...

Otra bofetada mental. Debía dejar de pensar en escenas tan obscenas interpretadas por ambos. Ni siquiera sabía de dónde tenía el suficiente ingenio para recrearlas. Es obvio que Sasuke nunca le tocaría un pelo.

—¡Sakura!— Ino chasqueaba los dedos frente a su cara para hacerla reaccionar —.No sé qué te está sucediendo pero andas más rara que de costumbre.

—Ya se— esbozó con tedio dándole una lamida a la cuchara llena de helado.

—Bueno, bueno. Dime qué fue lo que el sexy profesor Sasuke te hizo para ponerte así— dijo su amiga enmarcando una ceja dorada y con sonrisa pícara.

Sakura quiso recobró la furia y sacó de su maleta rosa la carpeta de exámenes, dándosela a Ino —esto me hizo, ¡esto!

Los ojos celestes vagaban rápidamente por aquellas hojas, abriéndose más a cada palabra leída —Pero, si son todos los temas que hemos visto en las últimas clases.

—Sí, creo que quiere un ensayo entero o algo así— respondió la pelirroja cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, enojada.

— ¿Para cuándo?

—Para mañana, ¡ah! Y quiere que me quité mis extensiones rosas si no me llevara con la directora para reportarme— la cara de Sakura volvió a pintarse de carmín al recordar lo que pasó cuando se lo dijo.

— ¿Y ya le dijiste que Tsunade-sama es tu tía? —preguntó Ino mirando por la ventana cuando escuchó un relámpago tronar contra el cristal de su ventana.

—No, pero tienes razón. Le diré a mi tía Tsunade que lo despida…le inventaré algo o yo que sé. Pero eso no importa ahora, necesito hacer el trabajo y dejar mi pelo de un sólo color.

Ino dejó vagar la vista a través de los gordos nubarrones que auguraban una tormenta, tratando de encontrarle solución al problema de Sakura—...Y, ¿Qué pasa si lo dejas totalmente rosa?

—Que dices.

Sakura le arrebató la carpeta y se fue a sentar a la mesa donde descansaba la portátil para poder empezar con sus deberes mientras Ino no la dejaba de ver con su famosa mirada "_tengo-una-idea-que-acabará-mal_".

—Piénsalo. No le hagas caso, pórtate lo peor que puedas, como nunca lo has hecho y así el no te va a aguantar y pedirá que te transfieran con la profesora Shizune...

—Ó hace que me expulsen, ¿Qué suena más lógico?

—Pues la segunda.

—Ah, ah verdad. Además cómo cojones me vería con el pelo rosa.

La Yamanaka rió abiertamente cuando se imaginó a Sakura con cabeza color fucsia como un chicle —. Tienes razón, te verías tan graciosa que ni Naruto se te acercaría.

—Te lo digo, ni él me... ¡Naruto!

De un salto bajó de la mesa y corrió dejando a su amiga muy aturdida. Miró su reloj de pulso y aumentó la velocidad al darse cuenta que iba dos horas más tarde de lo acordado. Justo cuando salió a la calle el cielo comenzó a gotear lanzado atemorizantes rayos a diestra y siniestra. Parecía que le querían dar, sin embargo ella siguió trotando por las húmedas calles con el único fin de ver al rubio. A cada paso las gotas se volvían más gordas y laceraban su piel por la intensidad en que caían. Cuando llegó a los cinemas titiritaba del frío, exprimiendo el borde de su falda pero le dio mayor prioridad encontrar a su amigo. —Naruto... —susurró al verlo sentado en la escalinata de la entrada al cine con la cabeza inclinada, empapado totalmente. Saber que la había estado esperando por más de dos horas y la imagen del chico bajo la lluvia le afectó al punto de hacerla llorar de culpa.

Hizo ademan de acercarse pero ¿Qué le diría?...prefirió dejarlo ir. Ya le daría una buena disculpa mañana. Dio media vuelta y siguió el camino a casa de Ino, cubriéndose con empapado el jersey negro.

Naruto miró con melancolía la rosa amarilla -ahora deshojada a causa de la violenta lluvia- en su palma. Se levantó y con resignación caminó en dirección a casa dejando tirada la flor.

Entró a un edificio con más de diez plantas y subió la destartalada escalera dejando un rastro de agua en la agrietada madera, dio vuelta en el pasillo próximo y se detuvo frente a la ultima puerta de madera blanca marcada con el numero veinte, donde, picó insistente el timbre hasta que una mujer de cabellera roja entreabrió la puerta sin quitar el pestillo para ver quien tocaba. Kushina, al reconocer a su primogénito totalmente empapado abrió enseguida, captando al instante la tristeza que marcaba su aniñado gesto.

—¿Qué pasó? — preguntó suavemente su madre haciéndolo pasar.

—No conseguí transporte a tiempo, mamá— el rubio se quitó la chaqueta húmeda y se la dio.

—Espero no pesques un resfriado— le agitó el flequillo dorado para quitar algunas gotas—, ¿Sakura no se mojó?

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa rota sin mirar a la mujer —No, la dejé en casa antes de que comenzará la lluvia.

—Igual de caballeroso que tu padre— la pelirroja le sonrió con dulzura y acarició su marcada mejilla —, ve a cambiarte que la cena ya está lista

—Sí, mamá.

Kushina dio media vuelta hacia la cocina para servir la cena cuando vio una pegatina amarilla en la nevera —por cierto— dijo recordando —, habló tu entrenador. Dijo algo sobre un partido y que serias suplente a...causa de la falta de hoy.

El Uzumaki se tensó en el marco de la puerta, bajando levemente la cabeza. Pensó que -lamentablemente- no había valido la pena que le hubieran sacado del partido. —¿Naruto, está todo bien?

—Claro, claro mamá. No pasa nada— sonrió tan felizmente como siempre mientras se rascaba la nuca para relajar a su madre. Como siempre, lo logró.

La caucásica de ojos verdes entró a la residencia Yamanaka pasando olímpicamente a la madre de Ino que le pedía por favor se quitara las fangosas zapatillas porque ensuciaría la alfombra y entró al cuarto de la rubia con el mentón en alto azotando la puerta. Ino se quitó los audífonos, asustada pero se relajó un poco cuando vio que era Sakura.

—¡Ino!— Vociferó furiosa —¡Necesito un favor!

La aludida sonrió malévola.

Sakura caminaba los pasillos del colegio meneando la cadera con seguridad. Los alumnos que se topaban con ella se les desencajaba la mandíbula al ver tal cambio ¡en ella! Es decir, era Sakura Haruno. Una de las chicas que encabezaban la lista de honor. De esas chicas que se supone son sumisas y decentes. Pero ahora ella llevaba...llevaba ¡eso en la cabeza! Y por dios que no le sentaba nada mal. A cada mirada atónita que recibía ella la regresaba con seguridad. Sakura no se había sentido tan segura de sí misma desde nunca. El delicado color de su cabello hacia un contraste maravilloso con sus aceitunados ojos y su piel, que ahora parecía más lechosa, le daba la inocencia natural que a los chicos parecía fascinarles.

Cuando entró al salón de clases no faltó quién se burló de la genéticamente imposible tonalidad de su cabello, otros que la halagaron por lo bien que le quedaba y unos más que les dio igual y la trataron con normalidad. Aunque, a ella le daba lo mismo si se reían o les gustaba. Tan sólo quería ver la reacción de su petulante –secretamente adorado- maestro al ver que lo había obedecido, desobedeciéndolo. Cuando éste ingresó al aula lo primero que percibió su vista de halcón fue la mota rosa que deambulaba entre el montón de cabezas castañas y -como el profesor correcto que era- no iba a dejar pasar tal falta a las normas. Bien claro lo decía en el reglamento.

'_Se prohíbe cualquier tipo de tinte y decoloración en el alumnado. Se ejecutará la amonestación que indiqué el profesor en turno en tal caso o se llevará directamente a dirección_'

—¿Quién se ha teñido de rosa?— preguntó agresivo, callando a los murmullos que aún quedaban.

Nadie respondió. Sakura no se giró, siguió agachada entre Ino y el grupito de chicas que no se atrevían a mover un músculo.

—Si no te levantas va haber reporte grupal— amenazó con la mirada fija en la nuca de Sakura.

Había más lealtad en el grupo del que a Sasuke le gustaría y así, todos siguieron quietecitos sin delatar a la chica. Y como nadie estaba en su respectivo lugar no estaba seguro cuál de sus alumnas era la que quería revelarse. Caminó entre las butacas hasta llegar al montón de niñas alzando a la estudiante del cabello rosa por el brazo para ver su rostro.

—No te vas a cansar hasta que te expulse, ¿verdad? —dijo con enfado cuando descubrió a la chica Haruno.

—...No es eso— musitó.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza soltándola. Dio la media vuelta y escribió las páginas del libro donde estaba el tema que verían ese día. Todos los alumnos regresaron a su banca y sacaron su material casi sin hacer ruido e Ino empujó a Sakura hacia su lugar ya que ella estaba demasiado aturdida como para ir por sus propios medios.

—Quiero un mapa mental de los dos primeros subtemas y un resumen ilustrado del último— sentenció con voz neutra —Y tú— dijo señalando a la temblorosa pelirrosa —acompáñame, por favor.

Sakura se levantó con las piernas temblorosas y el rostro pálido como la leche siguiendo los pasos de su profesor. Ambos caminaron en silencio, un incómodo silencio para Sakura que no se atrevía a verlo ni por el rabillo del ojo. Cuando llegaron a la dirección, el moreno tocó suavemente a la puerta —pase— escucharon desde dentro. Lo que vio Sakura después la dejó sin aliento.

—Buenos días, Tsunade-sama— musitó el profesor con voz melodiosa y una gran sonrisa.

¡Estaba sonriendo! ¡Sí! pero no una media sonrisa de arrogancia ni malévola como las que les lanzaba cuando no hacían los deberes. Esta sonrisa era amable, fresca, casi angelical y su rostro se volvió tan amigable que Sakura casi se la tragó. ‹‹Este tío es bipolar››, se dijo la caucásica con los ojos entrecerrados, examinando al moreno.

—Buenos sean para ti también, Sasuke— respondió la mujer de ojos miel y cabello dorado desde atrás de una torre de documentos —que os trae por aquí— Tsunade lanzó una mirada obvia al cabello de su sobrina.

—Pues como verá ésta chica se ha teñido el pelo… cosa que está prohibida.

Sasuke dudó al ver la expresión casi desinteresada de la directora y le dio un empujoncillo a Sakura para que la observara mejor.

—Sakura, ¿ya te ha visto mi hermana?— esbozó la mujer.

—Sí, tía Tsunade y me preguntó si tú no te molestarías.

Sasuke, aunque sorprendido por el parentesco entre una de sus peores alumnas y la directora de instituto no lo dio a saber y su rostro no cambio ni un ápice.

—Vaya, pues si me molesta. Espero no hayáis pensado que por ser mi sobrina no recibirías la amonestación que mereces— dijo Tsunade cuando puso los puños en su cadera.

‹‹¡Claro que lo pensé!, no lo habría hecho si no››, —Que va tía, yo sé que no mezclas a la familia y el trabajo.

—Bien, me parece que el profesor Sasuke te debería poner el castigo ya que él ha sido quien te trajo. Claro— añadió —además de la baja de tus puntos en tu carta de conducta.

—Vale.

—Y quiero de nuevo a mi conejilla roja.

—Eso…no, no se puede tía— tartamudeó Sakura con las mejillas arreboladas. ‹‹¡¿Cómo se le ocurre decirme así frente a él?››, pensó con el rostro rojo —es un permanente.

—Ah, está bien.

Sasuke y Sakura salieron de la oficina de la directora y caminaron de nuevo hacia el aula, la pelirrosa llevaba un papelito entre las manos que le había dado la secretaría para que su madre lo firmara y Sasuke había aprovechado para coger una taza con café. Sakura se sentía con menos tensión así que se aventuró a preguntarle al profesor cual sería su castigo.

—Todavía no lo sé— esbozó él con calma, mirándola a los ojos.

—¿pero va a haber uno?— dijo ella aturdida.

—Claro, además todavía espero el ensayo que te pedí ayer si no quieres reprobar.

—Va…vale.

El día pasó sin más complicaciones en realidad. Todos seguían halagándola por su cabello y hasta dos chicos de la universidad se saltaron la barda que separa el preparatorio y el campus para pedirle su número telefónico. A su adorado maestro no lo volvió a ver en el día más que cuando fue a entregar unos volantes a la sala de profesores. Todo le iba como miel sobre hojuelas hasta que se acordó de su amigo rubio. No lo había visto en todo el día. Cuando fue al gimnasio para preguntar por él, Neji le dijo que no se había presentado a clases ni al entrenamiento, que tal vez estaba deprimido por qué lo habían sacado del equipo y sería suplente para el próximo partido.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó sakura consternada.

—Ayer faltó al entrenamiento y el entrenador no es muy flexible con las faltas, así que dijo que si eso pasaba en los entrenamientos no quería saber cuando fuera el partido.

Sakura se sintió como una cucaracha aplastada, por ella y sólo por ella habían sacado a Naruto de su adorado partido. ‹‹Y estaba tan ilusionado… no dejaba de hablar de que derrotaría a los mapaches de Suna››, pensó con melancolía.

* * *

Sin poder evitarlo, la semana se le fue cómo agua entre los dedos y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya era lunes nuevamente. Naruto no había ido al instituto en toda una semana y ella la había pasado muy desganada sin las locuras de su mejor amigo. Por supuesto, el sentimiento de soledad lo menguó el hecho de haberse vuelto repentinamente popular entre los chicos. Aunque sabía que muchos chicos no la seguían realmente porque les gustara. Era simplemente que imitaron a los dos primeros muchachos que la notaron como estúpidos corderillos…fuera lo que fuera se sentía bien ser notada.

Sobre su profesor de Historia. Aunque había entrado a las clases a regañadientes, procuraba sentarse en las bancas del fondo y encogerse sobre si misma tratando de no llamar mucho la atención, cosa que no logró. Por alguna estúpida razón siempre la elegía para pasar a la pizarra, dirigía siempre su mirada a ella cuando hacía alguna pregunta y al finalizar las clases la apartaba del grupo para que limpiara el salón. Siempre, siempre era ella. En alguna que otra ocasión se armaba de valor y respondía con sarcasmo o simplemente no respondía. Pero Sasuke tenía la maldita habilidad de lograr que hablase o callase a su antojo con sólo una mirada.

Sakura ya estaba un poquito harta y se sentía enferma, no sólo por el hecho de tener más trabajos que los otros, si no porque aún no podía controlar la sensación que la embriagaba cuando Sasuke se encontraba cerca. Detrás de su mirada desinteresada y el semblante aburrido que portaba en el aula había una adolescente ingenua que miraba los labios de su profesor cada que daba clases con el anhelo de poder probarlos. Dolía tenerlo tan cerca físicamente y al mismo tiempo distante emocionalmente.

El martes, cuando salieron del instituto, caminó un poco con Ino en dirección a casa pero luego, con el frío de esos momentos y los nubarrones que se formaron en el cielo decidieron comprar un café, una dona y se amodorraron un rato en las bancas pedregosas del parque. Estaban discutiendo sobre la nueva temporada de otoño que se venía y si irían a por unos suéteres de colores cálidos o vaqueros y blusas de cuello alto o gorras y bufandas cuando de pronto el rugir de una motocicleta las calló de golpe. A Sakura, que se le había caído el vaso de café por el susto, alzó la vista para ver quién había sido el grosero y decirle cuatro cosas.

‹‹Este tío...›› pensó Sakura al ver la melena violácea del chico, que le caía con suavidad por los hombros.

‹‹Es...›› se dijo Ino cuando el tipo les sonrió y dejó a la vista la perfección de sus dientes.

‹‹¡Es un cuero!›› pensaron ambas, sonriéndole atontadamente.

—Hola— articuló el muchacho de ojos grises.

—Hola— la voz de Sakura e Ino se mezclaron.

El chico de bajó de su motocicleta platinada y se acercó a Sakura, le tomó la mano y la beso con caballerosidad —. Me llamo Ichigo, ¿y tú?

—Sa…Sa…Sa— Ino le golpeó la espalda —, ¡Sakura!

—Qué lindo. Te queda— esbozó con voz gravemente atractiva.

—Gracias…

—Bueno, en realidad estuve escuchando sobre ti en el campus, dijeron que eras muy bonita y quería conocerte— dijo Ichigo.

—Espero no te haya desilusionado— se interpuso la rubia sonriendo ladina.

—Superó mis expectativas— dijo él con una sonrisa que refrescó los sentidos de las chicas.

Sakura estaba roja hasta la frente y sus verdes ojos brillaban con emoción. Se sentía soñada y sin querer se perdió en la gentileza que destilaban los grises ojos del muchacho.

—Bueno, yo no quiero hacer un mal trío— dijo Ino un poco molesta porque el guapísimo chico ni le había preguntado su nombre —yo me voy. Nos vemos, frentona.

Cuando la chica rubia se fue Ichigo aprovechó para sentarse al lado de Sakura y hacer platica, pero, el tiempo no estaba de su lado así que unos minutos después de haber entablado una conversación nada intima les cayó una torrencial lluvia que les mojó hasta las ideas. Ichigo se ofreció a llevarla a su casa en la motocicleta, Sakura por supuesto aceptó sin vacilar y se subió al transporte. Él se subió delante de ella y la obligó a rodearle por la cintura. Ella se dejó hacer con gusto, olfateando la colonia que despedía el jersey de su acompañante y se olvidó por completo de su destino hasta que se percató que las calles por donde estaban no le eran conocidas para nada e iban a una velocidad muy alta. Con el temor en la punta de los dedos no dijo palabra hasta que se detuvieron cerca de una calleja con mala pinta.

—Por aquí no está mi casa— dijo ella bajándose de un salto.

—¿No?, perdón, me habré equivocado.

—Seguramente —dijo ella con cautela —, pon a marchar la moto de nuevo antes de que la lluvia se ponga peor, por favor.

—Me parece que no.

Sakura se quedó muda cuando Ichigo le tomó de las muñecas y la obligó a caminar hacia el muro húmedo, pegando su tórax a sus pechos. —Me pregunto… ¿Por qué de pronto te volviste tan popular?, antes nadie sabía que existías y luego, dos de mis estúpidos compañeros se jugaron el pellejo por ir a conocerte.

—Yo no sé de qué me hablas— dijo Sakura con sinceridad. Vale, si se dio cuenta que había llamado más la atención de lo habitual y en verdad le sorprendieron los chicos cuando le pidieron su número pero el de ojos grises estaba exagerando, no se había vuelto popular de la noche a la mañana. Había pasado una semana.

—Bien que lo sabes. Seguro por fin te destapaste, cerecita...

—¿Des…taparme?

Sakura pudo menos que gritar cuando sintió la húmeda mano de Ichigo deslizarle por debajo de su falda y pegó su pelvis a ella, restregándose sin pudor. Con un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas bordeando sus ojos sintió con asco la dureza del miembro aun cubierto con mezcilla repasarse por sus muslos. El chico pegó su frente a la de Sakura y le susurró _buena chica._

—¡Aléjate!

Como pudo zafó uno de sus brazos y le propinó un buen puñetazo en la mejilla dejándole una marca roja ovalada. Cuando vio correr un hilillo de sangre de su boca agradeció internamente por las clases de defensa personal.

—No te hagas la santa a estas alturas— farfulló él con ira, regresándole el golpe, sin embargo él no solo le marco la mejilla, también logró que su labio se desgarrara al chocar contras sus dientes.

Sakura recordaba las clases de defensa personal y los consejos de su madre pero nada podía hacer cuando el miedo se enroscó en sus extremidades, volviéndolas rígidas como piedras. Adolorida por dentro y por fuera se dejó hacer, como una muñeca de trapo. Ya no tenía ganas ni energía para apartarlo cuando el metió las manos por debajo de su camisa blanca, ni cuando le quitó la corbata y desgarró varios botones, ni siquiera se mutó cuando sintió sus pechos libres del sostén, simplemente se estremeció al contacto frío de las manos de Ichigo.

—Buena chica— gruñó él sobre su boca.

‹‹Mi primer beso››, se estremeció internamente cuando los carnosos labios del otro rozaron los suyos.

Ichigo presionó feroz los rosados labios de Sakura, los lamió, succionó y mordió. Invadió la virgen boca con su enorme y rasposa lengua, meneándola contra el pequeño paladar.

—Por favor, ya…para ya. Ya no quiero— suplicó a media voz, sin mirarle a los ojos, sin llorar, sólo con toda la sinceridad y amargura que la embargaban.

Tal vez fue por el estado en que la vio y le dio algo de lastima, a lo mejor se aburrió de ella o probablemente sintió la presencia de alguien acercándose. Ichigo retrocedió, dejándola sentada en el sucio piso de la calleja, con la espalda apoyada en la enmohecida pared. Subió a la motocicleta, la encendió y, sin dirigirle una última mirada, se fue.

Sakura, con la poca dignidad que le quedaba se cerró a media la camisa, cogió su chaleco lleno de fango y se lo puso para taparse, recogió su mochila y metió en ella los trozos de su corbata roja. Para su suerte no había casi gente y podría llegar con mayor tranquilidad a su casa. Así que caminó con la frente en alto y el gesto serio. No, no lloraría, no ahora. Tenía una casa donde podía hacerlo a sus anchas.

Pensaba en la suciedad que recorría su cuerpo, en lo tonta que había sido, ¡pero qué ingenua! Ningún chico se le había acercado, y el único que lo había hecho no era con buenas intenciones. Pero se lo tenía bien merecido. Alguien como ella no debía aspirar a mucho.

Oprimió el botón para que el semáforo cambiara a rojo y espero.

—Sakura.

Giró un tanto su cabeza para encontrarse con quien la llamaba.

—Profesor Sasuke— dijo sobresaltada, girándose por completo para encontrarse con el bello rostro del catedrático. Llevaba un largo abrigo gris, en una mano su portafolios y en la otra una sombrilla negra.

—Tienes muy mala pinta— Sasuke dejó el folios en la acera y puso una mano sobre su barbilla para alzarle el rostro —tu labio sangra, ¿Qué pasó?— dijo mas para él mismo mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su abrigo y limpiaba la sangre del hinchado labio de Sakura.

—… ¡Nada!, Yo sólo estaba pasando por aquí y me resbalé, y… y— las lágrimas por fin aparecieron. Con la vista abajo y la cabeza gacha comenzó a llorar con amargura. Gruesas gotas saladas rodaban por sus mejillas, camufladas por la lluvia torrencial que les azotaba en esos momentos.

—Mientes— decidió el moreno acercándola a él, cubriéndola con su sombrilla.

—Yo…— murmuró azorada. En realidad, se sentía confundida cerca de él. A veces le gustaba, a veces lo amaba, a veces lo odiaba. Casi siempre quería hacerlo enojar y se le antojaba retarlo, pero, en esos momentos sólo lo quería lejos. No era la primera persona en su lista de quienes podía confiar.

—Sakura— dijo él con tono agradable.

Y la abrazó. Una manos sobre su nuca y sentir el pecho masculino contra su mejilla bastó para reconfortarla.

—No puedo…

—Soy tu profesor y tu asesor. Cualquier problema fuera o dentro del instituto me lo puedes contar— explicó amablemente.

Sakura se estremeció. Su tacto no quemaba como días pasados. Quizás era porque necesitaba con urgencia el resguardo de alguien pero era agradable sentir la cercanía, su olor a limpio, la tibieza de su pecho, los latidos suaves que atravesaban la tela y retumbaban contra su oreja. Por un instante, sólo uno, Sakura se dijo que dejaría de pensar en lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. En que si lo que sentía era correcto o no. de todas formas, siempre terminaba equivocada.

* * *

_¡Asdfasdafasdaf!_

No me pasé de dulce con Sasuke…No, de hecho sí.

**Spoiler (No leas si no sigues el manga)**

Siempre he querido hacerlo con un corazoncito más de humano. Pero no se crean que desde ahora vaya a cambiar drásticamente, al menos no en el colegio. Bueno, antes de que me digan "te estás pasando de Ooc, ¿Cuándo Sasuke se va a poner a consolar a alguien?, ¿recuerdas que quiso rostizar a Sakura con su chidori y luego le quiso ensartar un kunai envenenado?" también tomen en cuenta que este Sasuke no tuvo un trauma en su niñez, no ha conocido a Orochimaru, ni tiene complejo de "kill Bill". Sólo es un profesor un poco amargadillo, pero quiere a sus alumnos, vamos.

**Arrivederci!**


	5. Capitulo IV

_**Disclaimer Applied.**_

Por favor, disfruten el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**·**

**·****Doble personalidad****·

* * *

**

Hay seguían parados. Al lado del poste del semáforo unidos por un semi abrazo. La lluvia había menguado y ahora una leve brisa les acompañaba. Sasuke bajó la vista para mirar el cabello rosa que estaba debajo de su barbilla y sonrió, sentía que abrazaba una gran paleta de fresa. Se alejó un poco de su alumna y le regaló otro pañuelo para que se limpiara el rostro.

—Te llevaré a tu casa— le invitó Sasuke, posando su mano sobre la cabeza rosada.

—¡No!, mamá no puede verme así…armaría un gran escándalo— respondió alejándose de golpe mientras se llevaba la mano al labio —le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí, profesor Uchiha, creo que ya estoy bien.

—Mi conciencia no me dejaría en paz si te dejo aquí.

Sakura se quitó un poco de cerilla de la oreja ¿había escuchado mal o lo que acababa de decir el moreno era una broma? Bueno, no una gran broma pero al menos había tratado de serla.

Sasuke meditó un poco antes de decirle: —¿Conoces a mi madre, no? la profesora Mikoto.

—Err…si— musitó un poco más alegre —aunque me sorprende saber que sea su madre, profesor. Ella se ve muy joven y usted... — Sakura se llevó una mano a la boca apenada, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

—Dime, Sakura ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?— preguntó Sasuke con aire misterioso.

—… ¿treinta y dos?— susurró.

El moreno le pasó un brazo por detrás de los hombros para hacerla caminar mientras una risa suave como el tintinear de una campana acompañaba el gesto de su cara. Sakura se quedó extrañada pero avanzó a donde le señalaba Sasuke, en esos momentos no estaba muy segura si quería ir sola hasta casa de Ino y de repente la compañía del hombre se le antojó maravillosa. Seguramente el tintinear de su risa tenía algo hipnotizarte.

—Vaya, no sabía que me veía tan viejo.

—¿Cuántos tiene en verdad? —se aventuró a preguntar, sonando mas ansiosa de lo que deseaba.

—veinticinco.

La caucásica lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos y haciendo una "o" perfecta con los labios —¿Por qué es profesor tan joven? —dijo Sakura, con mucha curiosidad.

—No soy del tipo de gente al que le guste hablar sobre sí misma, Sakura— respondió con una sonrisa que le puso la piel de gallina a la pelirrosa.

—Va…vale, pero, ¿Por qué me preguntó si conocía a la profesora Mikoto?

—Porque ya llegamos a su casa.

Frente a ellos se alzaba una enorme casa de madera clara. Desde fuera se podía ver, a través de la verja blanca, un jardín lleno amapolas y azaleas, en el centro había un estanque _koi _lleno de carpas anaranjadas, blancas y una que otra dorada, en la mitad del estanque se extendía un mini puente de madera para pasar sin tener que rodearlo. El techo era curvado y terminaba en punta. Simplemente encantadora y acogedora. Sasuke tocó la campana que había por fuera y espero a que su madre saliera recibirlos. La mujer salió con calma y les obsequió una larga sonrisa al reconocer a su hijo.

—Sasuke, que alegría verte por aquí— dijo mientras abría la verja —, ¿Y quién es esta bella señorita?— preguntó mirando a la adolescente con ternura.

—Soy Haruno Sakura, profesora Mikoto, una antigua alumna— respondió haciendo una corta inclinación.

—Vaya…— musitó recordando el rostro más maduro de la chica —. Santo cielo niña, cuanto has crecido ¡y mira tu cabello! te sienta muy bien el rosa —Mikoto se agachó un poco para abrazarla efusivamente, rozándole una mejilla con su largo cabello.

—gracias, profesora Mikoto.

—Oh, vamos. Ya no soy tu profesora, llámame Mikoto.

—Gracias, Mikoto…san.

—No tienes remedio, nena. Pero bueno ¡Pasen, pasen! Perdón por no haberme percatado antes de su aspecto, se nota a leguas que los pilló la tormenta.

—Gracias, madre— esbozó Sasuke cuando pasó a su lado y recibió un beso maternal en la frente.

Al entrar, Sakura dejó las fangosas zapatillas en la entrada y pasó a la sala de estar con un poco de pena. La señora Uchiha la alentó para que se sintiera como en casa y le invitó a darse un baño para lavar la ropa que estaba llena de barro. Sakura, con las mejillas arreboladas aceptó y subió las rechinantes escaleras hasta el cuarto de baño. —Esta es mi habitación, en la cama te dejare un yukata para cuando salgas y hay toallas dobladas en la última cajonera— le dijo con amabilidad —sintiente cómoda, por favor— musitó dándole un toque en la nariz. La pelirrosa se deshizo del chaleco gris con asco gracias al fango endurecido que le caía por trozos en la cara, desabotonó los únicos dos botones que le quedaron a su camisa escolar, se sacó las calcetas húmedas, el sostén mal puesto y la falda enlodada, pero, además tenía una mancha de lo que parecía leche seca. Le rascó un poco con la uña cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era. Semen del tal _Ichigo_. Y la realidad cayó sobre sus hombros tan pesada como un tonel de piedras. Habían abusado de ella, por suerte sólo le había manoseado un poco aquí y un poco haya. Lo único que le dolía era ese repulsivo beso.

Ella deseaba que el primer contacto con el sexo opuesto fuera tierno, que el chico a quien se entregara la tratara con cuidado, la besara con delicadeza y la hiciera sentir amada, ósea que diera todo de él como ella daría todo de ella. Pero, ahora tenía los rezagos de caricias dolorosas esparcidas por el cuerpo y nada volvería a ser igual. Aunque lo intentase no sentiría lo mismo cuando llegara ese momento tan especial y eso atormentaba por dentro.

Se metió a la tina con furia, se acostumbró a la calidez del agua contra lo frío de su piel y restregó furiosa el jabón contra su cuerpo, quería borrar -literalmente- cualquier rastro de caricia, sangre, fluidos o lo que fuera que le recordara a ese asqueroso _Ichigo_. Cuando terminó, toda perfumada y con el cabello húmedo se envolvió en el yukata de algodón que le había dejado Mikoto. Se dio cuenta que tenía un bonito abanico en la espalda y el kanji de _Uchiha_ debajo. Sintió como si también fuera una parte de esa linda familia y momentáneamente su humor se elevó, sintiéndose feliz.

—Sakura…Uchiha— musitó para sí con una sonrisita —suena bonito.

Buscó su ropa pero no la encontró y decidió bajar al comedor. Sasuke ya se encontraba ahí, sentado en uno de los cojines mientras tomaba té, por supuesto ya se había bañado y vestido. Pero no vio a la señora Uchiha, aun así, se decidió a acercarse.

—Hola, profesor— susurró azorada.

—Sakura— respondió el con expresión seria.

—Yo…preguntaba si… podría hablar a mi casa.

—No hace falta— respondió sin mirarla —ya llamé hace rato, pedí disculpas y dije que te había encontrado en medio de la tormenta y te traje a casa.

—…Gracias.

Se sintió un poco incomoda ahí parada como tonta a mitad de la estancia así que se pegó a la pared con las manos en la espalda y mirándose los pies. Era extraño hablar así con su profesor, pensó, tener repentinamente la confianza de llegar a casa de su madre, bañarse, coger ropa de su propiedad. Todo la hacía sentir rara. Jamás creyó acercarse tanto a Sasuke. en un principio lo veía como a alguien inalcanzable, como un ángel al que jama podría tocar y que la relación que tendrían no pasaría de lo que hablaran en el colegio. Y de repente, encontrarse asi misma en la misma habitación que el, se le antojó tan…irreal. Fue un golpe de suerte después del mal rato que había pasado con ese otro chico. Además, no dejaba de lado la amabilidad con que la había tratado, hay que recalcar que la sorprendió inmensamente, ella lo tenía en el concepto de un sexy limón amargo y cascarrabias.

—Profesor Sasuke— dijo ella para llamar su atención. Él volteó —muchas gracias por su hospitalidad y atención. No sé cómo podría agradecéroslo— después de lo dicho se hincó ante él e hizo una profunda reverencia, con las manos por delante y la frente pegada al tatami.

—No, está bien, levántate— respondió Sasuke alborotándose el cabello —después de lo que pasaste me parece que fue poco lo que hice por ti.

—¿Lo qué pasé? — ‹‹¡¿Cómo lo sabe?››, se dijo alarmada.

—Sí, y discúlpame a mí por no haber llegado antes, si hubiera visto al sujeto que te dañó… —refunfuño, apretando el vaso que sostenía.

—Pero… ¿Cómo…cómo lo supo?

—Mientras te bañabas fui por tu ropa para que mi madre la lavara, noté que tu camisa no tenía botones, la varilla de tu sostén había sido rota a la fuerza y en tu falda había una mancha de semen. Después de encontrarte tan derrumbada y con el rostro herido no me fue difícil llegar a esa conclusión— explicó mirándola atentamente —por tu expresión no me he equivocado, ¿cierto?

—Lamentablemente no…— dijo Sakura con las lágrimas amontonándose debajo de sus ojos y haciendo pucheros para contenerlas.

Sasuke se acercó y con cuidado la abrazó. No podía dejar eso así y, aunque a Sakura le doliera terriblemente volver a recordar lo sucedido apenas dos horas atrás, necesitaba datos para atrapar al que le había jodido la vida por un momento de calentura.

—Dime Sakura, ¿Qué te hizo?— preguntó con una mano sobre su cabeza y la otra en su espalda, justo debajo del abanico bordado.

—Nada.

—No mientas.

—En verdad —siguió ella, mirándole con la cara completamente roja por su cercanía y las mejillas empapadas —Va…vale, me toqueteó por aquí y por allá y se restregó contra mí, pero… no, no me hizo nada más. Lo único que me dolió fue mi primer beso— gimió contra su puño —fue lo único valioso que me robó.

‹‹Ah, tan grande y su inocencia sigue intacta›› se dijo el moreno con alivio. —Un beso no vale mucho, Sakura. No temas por ello.

—¡Pero metió su enorme lengua en mi boca! ¡Se sentía rasposa y era muy húmeda! Los besos no me sabrán igual.

Sasuke la alejó un poco, le quito los restos de lagrimas con las yemas de los dedos y le alació los mechones que caían sobre su frente. Se acercó a su rostro y lo ladeó levemente para depositar un casto beso en su arrebolada mejilla —imagina que esto fue un borrador, ¿vale? Ya borré ese beso y ahora puedes andar por ahí sin preocuparte.

Sakura sintió su corazón martillearle en los oídos, no: en su garganta, no: en su vientre, no: en las mejillas, no: en su pecho. La pelirrosa fue un corazón con patas por unos instantes. Un rojo y palpitante corazón que había sido acariciado por un dios. Sí, así se sentía. Agradeció a cualquier divinidad que en esos momentos rondara cerca por la oportunidad de tener una experiencia tan maravillosa y volvió a levantar los párpados, descubriendo el brillo que albergaban sus verdes ojos y la pupila dilata. Despegó los labios para decir algo pero nada salió de su boca. ¿Y el intento de violación? Ah, eso. Sasuke lo había limpiado de su memoria. Ahora no tenía otro pensamiento que los suaves y delgados labios de su mentor acariciándole la mejilla.

—Gracias— musitó entre temblorcitos casi imperceptibles.

Sasuke sonrió y se alejó de nueva cuenta. —Ahora dime, ¿te dijo su nombre? ¿Le viste la cara?

‹‹Por otro beso así le digo hasta donde vive›› —¿Ah?

—Que si sabes algo del chico que te agredió.

Sakura se puso nerviosa, no creía una buen idea decirle, de todos modos, ya había pasado y no creía que ese tipo se le volviera a acercar.

—No…llevaba una capucha que le cubría el rostro y apenas cruzamos media palabra— mintió.

Sasuke no muy convencido acepto y se levantó hacia la cocina. Sakura seguía con la mano sobre su mejilla, como queriendo resguardar la esencia del beso. No fue consciente de todo lo que había hecho Sasuke en su ausencia mental, hasta que le puso un bol con arroz y palillos chinos frente a su cara.

—Come, debes morir de hambre.

—Realmente no, siento el estómago revuelto— dijo sincera —Y…la profe- digo, ¿y Mikoto-san?

—Está remendado tu blusa y puliendo tus zapatillas. También había ido a secar tus útiles y la mochila.

—¡Dirá que soy una desvergonzada!, ¿Dónde está el cuarto de remendar? ¿Y el cuarto para pulir zapatillas?

—Calma Sakura. No existe un cuarto especial donde remendar ni pulir, no al menos en esta casa —añadió— además, mi madre lo hace de corazón.

—Sigue apenándome mucho tanta hospitalidad.

Sasuke la miró con sutileza mientras se mordía las uñas. Y muy a su pesar, aceptó que se veía más linda ahí, sentada sobre sus rodillas, mientras se comía las uñas de ansiedad que la mejor modelo posando para una foto. Además, apreciaba la genuina inocencia de la chica. Que a pesar de tener las caderas amplias, la cintura pequeña y los pechos de una desarrollada adolescente seguí angustiada por el primer beso. En estos tiempos hay pocas muchachas tan ingenuas.

Sonrió para sí mismo. Sakura era un enigma en realidad. Sí, era muy ingenua con lo referente al sexo, y estaba bien. Pero al darle un segundo vistazo pudo ver el tatuaje detrás de su oreja y la abertura del yukata dejo a la vista un aro atravesando su ombligo. Era rebeldemente inocente. Un ángel con cuernos. ¡Vaya! Que interesante había resultado esa menuda caucásica de cabello teñido.

—Ya esta, Saku-chan— la voz de su madre lo regresó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Estoy muy avergonzada, Mikoto-san! Le he causado tantas molestias —respondió Sakura con una sonrisa apenada, tomando sus prendas y su bolso.

—Molestias y un cuerno. No ha sido nada, corazón —respondió entre risas la señora Uchiha.

—Aun así disculpe por irrumpir en su casa.

Sakura subió al baño para cambiarse, dejó el yukata doblado sobre la cajonera, se puso el sostén, la falda limpia, las calcetas secas, sus zapatillas negras y relucientes, y comenzó a abotonarse la camisa cuando al verse descubrió que Mikoto había tenido el detalle de bordarle un pequeño abanico blanco y rojo. Agradeció internamente y se puso el chaleco.

Al salir, Sasuke le esperaba con la chaqueta ya puesta y las llaves del coche en una mano mientras que Mikoto le había envuelto unos pasteles de arroz.

—Gracias por su hospitalidad, Mikoto-san— dijo Sakura haciendo una profunda reverencia.

—Para nada, me ha encantado tenerte en mi casa. Yo te pido que nos vuelvas a visitar —esbozó con dulzura dándole el paquete de comida —espero te gusten, tienen el sazón Uchiha.

‹‹Todo lo que sea Uchiha me gusta››, pensó con una sonrisa interna —. Deben estar deliciosos.

Y sin más salió de la casa Uchiha. El camino hacia su casa fue relativamente largo porque, para su sorpresa, se encontraban hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad. Cuando bajó del coche le regaló una última sonrisa a Sasuke y él la devolvió aunque con menos efusividad.

En el trayecto de regreso, Sasuke no dejaba de pensar en la tierna sonrisa de la chica. De cerca su piel parecía de porcelana. Le recordaba a la antigua muñeca que le había roto a su abuela cuando era muy pequeño y jugaba a la pelota con Itachi, su hermano. No sabía que era pero había algo en la adolescente que le intrigaba, quería saber más sobre ella. Bueno, claro que comenzó a ser amable después de enterarse que era pariente directo de la directora y quería quedar bien con ella pero… después de haberse enterado del intento de abuso que sufrió Sakura le dieron unas ganas tremendas de abrazarla y decirle que todo iba bien. No soportaba ver a alguien sufrir.

Cuando se paró en un semáforo en alto, apoyó la barbilla contra su palma y trató de pensar en otras cosas. Como que ya se acercaba un viaje cultural a la muralla china y todavía no avisaba a los chicos, que su hermano regresaría de su luna de miel con su mujer embarazada, que tenía que revisar la tarea que los chicos le mandaran por e-mail, también necesitaba ir a visitar a Karin porque si no pensaría que ya la tenía muy abandonada y le montaría un teatrito… ¡ah! Eran tantas cosas que tenía que hacer que no podía perder el tiempo pensando en la fortuna de una más de sus alumnas.

* * *

Sakura corrió por los pasillos del instituto. Había llegado tan temprano que veía su hálito cuando respiraba y las piernas le temblaban de frío, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto. La primera clase ese día era _historia y cultura japonesa_, le urgía llegar al aula. Apresuró el pasó cuando advirtió la puerta del salón abierta.

Se detuvo un poco para recobrar el aliento y dejar que el sonrojo de sus mejillas menguara un poco. Camino despacito y sin prisas —¡Hola profesor!— sonrió sosteniéndose del dintel de la puerta. Pero la felicidad le duró muy poco, menos de lo que hubiera querido.

En efecto, Sasuke estaba en su escritorio pero, sobre sus piernas estaba sentada a horcadas una mujer pelirroja de veintitantos años, aferrada a su corbata mientras le mordía el labio inferior. Cuando percibieron a la menuda chica parada en el umbral Sasuke se la sacó de encima mientras se acomodaba la ropa y mascullaba algo como _te dije que aquí no, Karin_.

—¿Y tú eres?— espetó molesta Karin, sentada en el escritorio con las piernas cruzadas mientras se quitaba el labial que se había corrido.

—Sakura…—esbozó lívida, casi sin moverse.

—No me importa tu nombre, niña tonta. Quiero decir ¿qué es lo que haces aquí?

—Es mi alumna, Karin. Respétala.

La pelirroja gruño a lo bajo y barrió a Sakura con la mirada antes de darle la espalda.

—Pero pasa rápido— dijo Sasuke sin levantar la voz pero con severidad al ver que no se movía de la puerta —_es increíble_— murmuró.

Sakura, impulsada por una fuerza invisible caminó a su asiento y dejó sus cosas sobre la paleta de la butaca y se volvió sobre sus talones para salir.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?— preguntó Sasuke con seriedad.

—A…caminar— esbozó ella a media voz.

—La clase empieza en quince minutos— advirtió él con gesto neutral.

—Entonces voy al baño— repitió Sakura cerrando los ojos para que la lágrimas no salieran.

Sin esperar el consentimiento del profesor, Sakura corrió a la salida y se pegó a una pared para dejar salir las lágrimas con libertad. _Es muy sosa, ¿no?_ escuchó la voz chillona de la pelirroja _…sí_ esta vez fue la grave voz de su maestro quien la destrozó.

Caminó mas allá, mucho más allá de los salones, más bien fue al gimnasio y se arrinconó entre los casilleros para berrear con la confianza de que nadie la escucharía. Sentía un aguijón de hielo clavarse en su corazón, luego, ese aguijón estallaba en mil pedazos y cada partecita del hielo se retorcía dentro de su pequeño musculo cardiaco. ¡Aaah! En realidad le dolía.

Volvió a repetirse. Tontatontatonta, como pudo siquiera pensar de que él, nueve años mayor, se fijaría en ella. Idiota. Estúpida. Tonta. Aberrada a la irrealidad. Era eso y más… se odiaba, en verdad se odiaba.

—¡No deja de doler!… —decía para sí, apretando la mano contra su pecho en un ambiguo intento por calmar el dolor interno.

Escuchó pasos chirriantes recorrer la cancha del gimnasio. —Sakura, ¿eres tú?— escuchó la amortiguada voz de Naruto a través del metal de los casilleros.

‹‹Sí…lamentablemente yo soy Haruno Sakura››, se dijo antes de limpiarse las lágrimas y salir para ver a su amigo.

—Si Naruto, aquí estoy— dijo levantándose para verlo.

El rubio volvió la mirada hacia ella y sonrió con un brillo especial adornando el azul eléctrico de sus ojos —me dijeron que te habías teñido el cabello y que ahora te veías más bonita…pero se quedaron cortos.

Sakura se sonrojó levemente mientras corría a abrazarlo—¡Hay Naruto!, no sabes lo que me ha pasado en el día que me faltaste— le susurró al oído mientras enroscaba sus manos entorno a su espalda.

—No volverá a pasar, nunca te dejaré de nuevo— respondió Naruto con sinceridad.

—Promételo.

—Te lo juro.

* * *

**Arrivederci!**


	6. Capítulo V

_Disclaimer applied._

**Nota: **No, no odio a Karin. Al contrario, es un personaje de carácter cabrón de donde se puede sacar mucho jugo.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**·**

**·****De verdades y realidades****·

* * *

**

Sakura peleaba con un gran trozo de pulpo resbaladizo que no lograba atrapar entre los palillos, maldijo a su madre internamente por no mandarle mejor un pastel de arroz. Naruto a su lado sorbía con una pajilla zumo de frutilla y kiwi, mientras la miraba con intensidad. Sí, en realidad se veía preciosa con el cabello rosa, el cual parecía una cascada de azúcar cayéndole con suavidad por los hombros, sin embargo, no era eso lo que tanto atraía su atención. Había una herida reciente que le atravesaba el labio superior y que trató equívocamente de ocultar con maquillaje y labial.

Además, el fulgor que resguardaba el verde aceitunado de sus ojos se había esfumado. Su mirada se veía opaca y el rubio no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿Qué le había sucedido? Por más que había implorado toda la mañana que le contara sobre lo sucedido la semana anterior –que por cierto no había asistido por una fiebre altísima– la pelirrosa simplemente negaba con una hipócrita sonrisita, diciendo que sólo se había sentido un poco solitaria pero que ya se le pasaría. ‹‹¡Solitaria y un cuerno!, la soledad no te parte la boca a golpes››, pensó Naruto, aplastando el envase con el puño.

‹‹Y que no crea que no me di cuenta de la ponzoña con la que observaba al profesor en clases››, se dijo ‹‹Ese rabo verde le ha de haber hecho algo. Es obvio que es el único a quien quiere acuchillar con la mirada››

Naruto sentía la angustia diluida en sus venas. Necesitaba saber que le pasaba a su amiga del alma, es decir, ¿Por qué no se lo decía ella misma? ¿Qué no por eso eran los mejores _amigos_? ¡Ambos juraron que se contarían todo! ¿Porque ahora ella se estaba alejando?, tal vez le había hecho algo malo sin darse cuenta.

El rubio volvió a mirarla, con dolor impregnado en las pupilas ‹‹Sakura-chan, ¿todavía no te das cuenta de lo mucho que yo te am-?››

—¡Cara de zorro!, deja de mirar así Sakura que me voy a poner celoso— gritó Kiba, lanzándole un envase vacío desde las canchas —¡Ven, vamos a jugar un partido!— propuso agitando las manos efusivamente.

—¡Gracias, pero no quiero dejar sola a Sakura-chan!— respondió con una lucida sonrisa.

Sakura posó su nívea mano sobre el moreno brazo de su amigo —Por mí no te preocupes Naruto, debes de estar ansioso por volver a la cancha.

—Y mucho, pero, primero quiero hablar contigo sobre algo importante— esbozó, mirándola fijamente.

La caucásica guardo su desayuno en el bolso y se puso a hacer quien sabe que dentro de la mochila, huyendo de la azulina mirada intimidante. Naruto, irritado, le frenó las manos cogiéndola por las muñecas y la obligó a que lo mirara —Sakura, es importante. Estoy hablando en serio.

—¡No juegues!, das miedo hablando así tan en serio— dijo ella en una risita nerviosa. Bajó la cabeza. No quería encontrarse con esa mirada transparente. Naruto no tenía porque enterarse de lo que sucedió con Ichigo, además, ya estaba lo suficiente triste con la erótica escena que había visto esa mañana como para recordar las toscas caricias del guarro ese.

Pero el rubio no se dio por vencido. La abrazo fraternalmente, hundiendo la barbilla en el hueco de su cabeza y el cuello —Sakura, somos amigos. Por favor, confía en mí.

—¡Déjame!— chilló con amargura empujándolo hacia atrás —¡Todos me dicen que confíe! ¿Y para qué? ¿Para que luego me lastimen? No, muchas gracias.

Se levantó rabiosa y dejó a Naruto muy aturdido con las mochilas de ambos. Los demás alumnos se reunieron en un círculo alrededor de él para ver qué había sucedido pero llegaron Kiba, Neji y Shikamaru corriendo a alejarlos ya que Naruto ni siquiera se movía.

—Circulen, aquí no hay nada que ver. Sigan ligando y comiendo. Vamos, vamos— decía Kiba alejándolos con movimientos de manos —Oye tu, lo de ligar era broma, deja a Ino en paz….

El perezoso Nara se acuclilló a la altura de Naruto para reconfortarlo con una mano en el hombro —No te preocupes, las mujeres son muy problemáticas. Andará en sus días.

El rubio negó lentamente con la cabeza —No, es algo más importante. Sakura no se pone así por nada.

—¿Y qué crees que tenga?— intervino Neji, viéndolos desde su altura.

—No sé, pero le esta doliendo mucho. Se nota en su mirada.

Kiba también se integró a la plática y los tres se quedaron viendo pensativos a Naruto, quien tenía la cabeza gacha. A lo que entendían eran los mejores amigos desde siempre pero en los últimos días los veían más alejados y tristes. Si algo estaba sucediendo debería estar fuerte como para poner tan melancólico al dúo dinámico.

—Mejor ve y habla con ella— lo alentó el de ojos opalinos, dándole una palmada en la espalda —Aunque no quiera. Verás que cuando hablen todo quedara olvidado.

—¿Tú crees?— preguntó Naruto, alzando el rostro.

—¡Tanto así como que me llamo Kiba!— parloteó el castaño cuando se sentó sobre sus rodillas al lado del rubio —Anda, cabroncete, que siento raro verte todo apachurrado.

Naruto obedeció con una sonrisa y se levantó de un salto, rascándose la nuca —¡Jajá, tienen razón!, ahora mismo voy a por Sakura ¡Vaya que sí!— gritó mientras corría al interior del edificio.

Karin entró al servició de chicas, dejó su bolsa de cuero junto con los papeles de su curriculum en la barra donde estaban los lavamanos y sacó algunos cosméticos para retocarse el maquillaje. Estaba repasando el contorno de sus labios con brillo cuando de pronto escuchó el lloriqueo ahogado de alguien. Volteó intrigada pero rápido le dio igual y siguió con lo suyo. _Sa…Sasuke, ¡ah!_ Ahora, más que intrigada por escuchar el nombre de **su **hombre salir de los labios de otra, se puso a golpear las puertas de los baños hasta que dio con una que estaba cerrada con pestillo. Seguro que ahí estaba la zorrita que lloraba por su Sasuke.

—Oye… ¿Qué tienes, pequeña?— preguntó con voz peligrosamente suave. Nadie respondió del otro lado —anda, sal. No es bueno esconderse en un baño a llorar. ‹‹Es patético››, pensó.

—¿Qué quieres?— respondieron del otro lado de la puerta con voz aflautada.

—Charlar.

Escuchó atenta como la chica se levantó a trompicones, sonaba su nariz y corría el seguro para salir. —¿Tú?— preguntó la pelirrosa de ojos enrojecidos cuando reconoció el rostro ladino de la pelirroja.

—Ah, con que eras tú. Bueno, ya me estaba preocupando— dijo sin interés dando la media vuelta.

—¿Qué significa eso?— espetó dolida con el ceño fruncido.

—Nada en realidad— explicó Karin, delineándose el ojo —Que sólo una pobre infeliz como tú lloraría porque **mi **Sasuke no le presta atención —tapó el lápiz delineador y lo metió a su cosmetiquera antes de revisar si no se había pasado para finalmente mirar a sakura a través del espejo —Pero que esperabas pubertita? ¿Qué cómo trataron de abusar de ti se compadecería y te cogería? No me has reír.

—¡¿Quién te dijo eso?— chilló rabiosa, apretando los puños.

—¿el qué? ¿Que un infeliz desesperado te quería follar a la fuerza?— Sakura asintió derramando una lágrima —Por supuesto que Sasuke. Pero espera, esta parte es la más graciosa, casi me hiciste reír ¡estas enamorada de él!

—¡Cierra la boca!, ¿tú que sabes? —farfulló con las mejillas mojadas, apretándose el pecho.

—por favor… Sakura, ¿no?

—Sí, y tu como ¿_Miss foxy_?

—En fin, _Sakura_. Sasuke me lo confía todo— siseó, pasando por alto el comentario de la furibunda adolescente —Así que no creas que porque te dio besito en el cachete esta babeando por ti. Para eso me tiene a mi —la miro de arriba abajo —Ósea una _verdadera _mujer.

Karin cogió sus cosas y se marchó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Sakura por el contrario no pudo controlar el mar de lágrimas que le impedían la visión y se volvió a esconder en un cubículo pero esta vez ni siquiera se molestó en cerrar con seguro. Ya le valía una mierda lo que pasara.

No entendía. En qué momento le había dado tanta importancia a Sasuke. Cuando comenzó a ocupar el noventa por ciento de sus pensamientos. Cuando se había vuelto tan sensible, que a cualquier frase o acción del profesor ella se derrumbaba o arañaba el cielo.

Se miró las manos ‹‹Esto es patético››, dijo internamente ‹‹Me he vuelto una loca obsesionada…pero, pero es que aunque no quiera llorar por él simplemente no puedo, en serio. Nadie sabe cómo me dolió que ella se le sentara en las piernas y lo besara…¡ él tiene la culpa de toda mi desdicha! ¿Por qué me tuvo que llevar a su casa? Si, el tiene toda la culpa. El muy cabrón seguramente no se conformó con que el otro maldito me quisiera violar ¡no! además tenía que tratarme como un padre amoroso, darme falsas esperanzas para luego ir y contárselo a su vieja››, pensó con rabia, berreando.

Se sentó en el toilette con la cabeza entre las piernas. Las lágrimas salían sin su consentimiento. Gordas y brillantes gotas saldas que le escocían los ojos y mojaban su falda.

Naruto desde afuera del baño, donde había escuchado cada palabra, también se sentía un idiota. Su amiga estaba sufriendo tanto y él preocupado por un estúpido partido sin importancia —que genial amigo soy— se dijo.

Esperó a que la prefecta pasara y se escabulló a los sanitarios femeninos. No tuvo que hacer más que escuchar el eco del llanto de Sakura desde el ultimo cubico para saber que ahí estaba. Se acercó con cautela y abrió la puerta. La imagen lo derrumbó.

—¡No Sakura, no llores!— le pidió abrazándola enseguida —Voy a encontrar al hijo de la fregada que te lastimó y le voy romper la cara.

—Naruto, si te pillan en el baño de niñas te van a reportar— dijo Sakura menguando el llanto mientras correspondía al abrazo.

—Que me expulsen si hace falta pero deja de llorar, no lo soporto…—el rubio comenzó a gemir contra el cálido pecho de sakura, controlando el llanto.

—Está bien, ¡mírame! Ya dejé de llorar— le pidió levantando su rostro y limpiándole las dos lagrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos —Los hombres no lloran Naruto, levántate.

—Los hombres no, pero los valientes sí— exclamó con los ojos cerrados.

‹‹¡Estúpida! ¿Qué has hecho?››, se reclamó internamente ‹‹Lograste preocupar a Naruto. Eres una gran idiota›› —Vamos tío, tu nunca has sido valiente— le bromeó.

El rubio se hincó ante ella y dejó caer la cabeza en sus menudas rodillas, devastado —no lo entiendes Sakura-chan. Por poco te violan porque yo no estuve contigo. Además esa pelos de zanahoria te lastimó por culpa del estúpido de historia. Y tú no lo mereces.

—Sí lo merezco Naru-chan. Soy demasiado débil y me derrumbo por cualquier estupidez…—lo confortó, acicalando su rebelde cabello dorado — y lo otro. También yo tuve la culpa, fui muy ingenua y me dejé llevar por una carita linda sin meditar mis actos.

—Aun así— Naruto cogió las manos de Sakura con firmeza y clavó su mirada en ella —¡entiende! ¡Yo soy quien te quiere proteger porque soy quien más te ama!

Sakura quedó pálida como una hoja de papel pero Naruto seguía firme en lo que decía, aferrándose a sus manos —¿tú…me…amas?

—¡Sí!

Al parecer era el día de las lágrimas. De nuevo la gran tormenta de lágrimas inundó sus ojos. Sakura se soltó y acarició la nuca dorada del chico mientras pegaba sus frentes —Gracias, Naruto. Es lo más lindo que alguien me ha podido decir.

El Uzumaki sintió la boca seca de pronto y que el corazón se había mudado a su garganta. Con lentitud se acercó a los labios de la pelirrosa, recargó una mano en la pared blanca del servicio y entre abrió la boca…un roce, un casto roce labial bastó para despertar todas las células en su organismo. Con un poco más de osadía levantó el mentón y unió con suavidad sus labios. Acarició una mejilla de Sakura y posó la mano detrás de su cuello para profundizar el contacto. A Naruto se le antojó el beso más placentero que había dado en su vida porque los labios de Sakura estaban húmedos, eran carnosos, rosas y suaves.

Cuando se separaron, Naruto entrelazo sus largos y gruesos dedos con los delgaditos de ella y la haló con suavidad, con una sonrisa pícara.

—Si nos pillan en el baño nos reportaran— dijo.

—es verdad, Naruto-kun— respondió ella con una sonrisa.

* * *

Ambos salieron del baño de chicas cogidos de la mano. La única que los vio salir fue Shiho pero su acelerada mente comenzó a idear razones por las que saliera un chico y una chica del baño con sonrisas comprometedoras y se desmayó antes de que pudiera replicarles. Los demás que los vieron tan unidos, dándose fugaces besos en la boca no tuvieron que pensar mucho para concluir que era: Sakura y Naruto, los mejores amigos, ahora eran novios.

—Sakura-chan, ¿en verdad no quieres que te acompañe?— preguntó preocupado el rubio, acariciándole la mejilla con dos dedos.

—No, la verdad es que no terminé el ensayo y a saber que tanto me va a decir— explicó con honestidad —no quiero que estés ahí cuando me regañe.

—Como quieras. Pero te voy a esperar en la banca de la entrada.

—Sí, muchas gracias— respondió Sakura antes de besarle levemente y caminar al interior de la escuela con el trabajo a medio terminar.

Cuando llegó al salón del profesor Sasuke, tocó a la puerta con los nudillos. —Adelante— dijo él con voz ronca. Sakura inspiró mucho aire y se armó de valor para mirarlo a la cara con toda la tranquilidad que podía disimular. Abrió la puerta y lo encontró en su escritorio, con su vista pegada a la laptop.

‹‹¿Por qué debe estar tan bueno el cabrón?››, se lamentó internamente cuando el hombre se quito los lentes para atenderla. Mordiéndose el labio para mantener la compostura se acercó y entregó las hojas engrapadas, dio media vuelta muy cobarde y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Espera— dijo él, examinando el trabajo escrito.

—Ahora que— farfulló a media voz, dándose la vuelta irritada.

Levemente extrañado por el cambio de actitud para con él, Sasuke levantó una ceja interrogante —¿Este es tu trabajo?

—No el de Mickey mouse. Obvio que es mi trabajo.

—**Sakura,** **no me vuelvas a hablar así**— exclamó irritación.

—Ya, ya, perdón —dijo mirándose las uñas —entonces, ¿Qué me merezco?

—Siendo sincero menos de seis.

—¡¿Qué?, hay pues esta medio descocado si creé que mi tía permitirá que me repruebe— estalló con las mejillas rojas de ira.

—Hay, pues estás medio descocada si crees que por que tu tía es la directora no te puedo reprobar— la arremedó pero con el gesto serio.

—Claro que no puede.

—¿Te vales de que tu tía esta en un puesto alto para salir de los problemas?— preguntó realmente sorprendido por la actitud de Sakura.

—Para algo me debe servir, ¿no?— musitó.

Sasuke se llevó dos dedos al puente de su recta nariz, masajeándose. En realidad no estaba para discutir con una niñata insensata por algo tan banal como eso. Su día había estado muy pesado y no lo quería culminar discutiendo con Sakura ¡y por todo el cielo! ¿De dónde había sacado esa actitud desafiante? Si mal no recordaba ayer era una sumisa adolescente de mejillas arreboladas.

—Haber. Vamos a ponernos de acuerdo— Sakura asintió —acabas el ensayo ahorita mismo y te dejo con ocho, ¿te parece?

—No, no me parece. Pero ya que.

Cogió el papel de mala gana, le sacó un bolígrafo sin su permiso de la lapicera que descansaba en el escritorio y se sentó con el libro abierto entre las piernas a seguir escribiendo. Sasuke resopló enojado y le lanzó una sardónica mirada. No le gustaba ni un pelo la nueva actitud de Sakura, iban a tener muchos problemas en el futuro si seguía así. Se colocó de nuevo los lentes y siguió escribiendo el trabajo en su computadora. Sakura por su parte, reía bajito. Siendo sincera, al principio le había costado un montón fingir ser tan cabrona como Ino pero luego, poco a poco fue acumulando ira al recordar que Sasuke había ido de lengua larga con Karin. ¿No se pudo guardar eso de que le dio un beso en la mejilla? ¿Y cómo esa pelirroja desabrida se había enterado que estaba enamorada de Sasuke? ¿Él lo sabría? ¿Se habría dado cuenta?

—Sakura, ¿ya terminaste?— dijo el profesor, sacándole de sus ensoñaciones.

—¿Qué le importa?

—Sakura— repitió él con una vena remarcada en el cuello.

—Sí, sí, ya casi.

Después de media hora sacando resúmenes, conclusiones y conceptos sakura bajó la pluma y miro su trabajo con satisfacción. Estaba muy bien y hasta podía llegar a ser nueve su calificación. Volvió a poner cala de mala uva y caminó hacia el profesor. Le cerró la laptop con una mano y aventó las hojas en la superficie de madera —¿algo más?— escupió de mala manera.

—Sakura, te prohíbo que me faltes el respeto de esa manera— dijo él, apretándole la muñeca —Soy tu mayor y por tanto merezco tu respeto.

—Usted no merece ni una…

El moreno le levantó bruscamente y le tomó ambas muñecas con fuerza. Odiaba. No, aborrecía que le faltasen al respeto —¡Escúchame y escúchame bien porque no te lo diré dos veces, niña!— gritó con el rostro rojo —. Eres mi alumna y yo tu profesor, ¿estamos? No estás con alguno de tus compañeros a quienes les puedes hablar como se te dé la gana, a mi me respetas o tendrás que aceptar las consecuencias, ¿o es qué acaso no te enseñaron valores?

Sakura infló los cachetes con indignación. Ella no era una niña, él no se merecía su respeto ¡y no tenía que recordarle el único maldito vínculo que los unía! —¡Pues no, no me los enseñaron! Como a usted, no le enseñaron a cerrar la bocota— arremetió, forcejeando.

—¿Qué dices?— preguntó hundiendo más los dedos entornó a la frágil muñeca femenina con el entrecejo más que fruncido.

—¡Lo que oyó, anciano!, tuvo que ir de cotilla con su novia ¿Y qué cree? Me la encontré en el baño. La muy cabrona me contó todo— explotó la pelirrosa, sin éxito de zafarse. Las manos le comenzaron a doler por la presión —Y suélteme si no quiere que lo demande por abuso físico.

Sasuke aflojó las muñecas de su alumna, aturdido.

—Lo lamento— dijo después de dos largos minutos con arrepentimiento genuino.

—¿En serio?— esbozó irónica mientras guardaba su libro.

—Sin embargo, eso es personal y estamos en el colegio, no es el momento ni el lugar de hablarlo.

—Tal vez no es el lugar pero si el momento— farfulló sin saber que palabras ocupar para expresar todo lo que sentía —. Yo me abrí, confié en usted porque es mi profesor, es mi tutor ¿no? y según nos han dicho, podemos contarles nuestros problemas. Pero, pero usted no sabe cuando callarse.

—Te pido disculpas por haber contado lo que hablamos. Tienes razón, era algo personal, se me salió y estuvo mal— respondió Sasuke serio.

—¡Vaya!, ¿y también tenía que contarle que estoy enamorada de usted?

—Yo nunca le dije eso, Sakura— respondió Sasuke mirándola fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Ah no? ‹‹Mendiga pelo de escoba, por su culpa me eché de cabeza yo solita›› — …Pues ahora ya lo sabe— dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta.

—Sakura, ya te pedí disculpas ¿quieres más explicaciones?

—No se preocupe por darme explicaciones que no volveré a confiar en usted— dijo Sakura dolida —Y por cierto, tenga cuidado con la víbora de su novia. No se vaya a pasar de veneno y lo mate.

Sakura salió con la frente en alto. Había salido victoriosa de la batalla verbal con su profesor Sasuke ¡Sasuke! por fin se había atrevido a decirle todo lo que sentía. Y por dios que se sentía genial. Cuando salió a la reja de la escuela dio largo suspiró. Sintió como si se hubiera quitado una tonelada de piedras.

—Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo te fue? — preguntó Naruto apenas la vio salir.

—Mejor de lo que creía— dijo ella, esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sasuke se quedó perplejo viendo la puerta por donde instantes antes había salido su alumna, muy orgullosa.

Se sentó lentamente en su silla. Meditando las cosas. Sinceramente no había pensado que su alumna se enterara de que le contó todo a Karin, aquel día había estado tan ocupado y cansado que cuando ella se abalanzo con sus mil acostumbradas preguntas no se detuvo a pensar en lo que decía.

No dejaba de sentir un gusanillo de culpa. Eso del abuso era muy íntimo y Sakura tenía toda la razón en enfadarse. Bufó molesto, muy a su pesar, Sakura tenía razón. No solo había traicionado la confianza de su alumna Sakura, él _había traicionado la confianza de su alumna, la sobrina de de la directora, Sakura_.

Se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente. A saber qué cosas le haría Tsunade-sama su se enteraba. Sacó su celular y marcó un número.

—¿Karin?, **necesito **hablar contigo ahora— dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

* * *

**·**

**Arrivederci!**

******·**  



	7. Capítulo VI

_**Disclaimer applied.**_

**Nota: **¿Qué dijeron?, Ésta irresponsable ya dejó olvidadas sus historias, pues no, no tienen tanta suerte. Ja, ya en serio, tuve algunos contratiempos que mantuvieron mi mente totalmente ocupada. Pero, en fin, ya estoy aquí de nuevo repuesta y dispuesta ¡Así que a darle!

Por favor, disfruten el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**·Rompecabezas· **

* * *

**Karin **bufó por quinta vez en lo que iba de la mañana, aparentando molestia. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y trató de mirar por la ventanilla del coche sin que la presencia del sujeto de a su lado la distrajese. Mas, era imposible no captar a Sasuke Uchiha y dejar de verlo. Así que, en contra de su voluntad sus ojos se volvían para admirar el perfil perfecto del muchacho. ¡Dios!, cuanto deseaba poder odiarle. El motivo de su enojo se remontaba a la semana antepasada. Ella, había llegado al departamento de **su** novio con un montón de comida, películas y una coqueta sonrisa en el rostro planeando pasar una romántica -y probablemente erótica- velada, ¡ah! Pero Sasuke lo tenía que echar a perder. En lugar de darle la bienvenida de buena manera y complacerla como un buen novio debe hacer, la sermoneó por haber tenido una _amigable _charla con _Sakura_.

Sakura. Sakura ¡Sakura! Ese jodido nombrecito ya la tenía hasta la coronilla. No pasaba ni un día en que _Sakura_ no apareciera en los preciosos labios de Sasuke.

Sí, aunque le había costado un montón de voluntad propia y varias noches sin intimar con él, le había hecho la ley del hielo por dos semanas. Hoy terminaba su castigo, o lo que ella creía era castigo, ya que a Sasuke le cayó espléndido tener su propio espacio y que Karin se volviera más callada.

—Karin— esbozó con calma el chico, deteniendo el auto en un semáforo rojo.

—¿Qué quieres?— murmuró ella, sonando más agresiva de lo que hubiese querido. Se mordió el labio esperando que Sasuke no notara su violento tono.

—Supongo que estás nerviosa.

—¿Sobre qué, Sasuke-kun?— dijo recuperando la voz acaramelada.

—Pues— él aprovechó para dar un trago a su café expresso —, es tu primer día laboral.

Karin hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para no saltar estúpidamente en el asiento, ¡lo había olvidado por completo! —No, no, para nada. Supongo que me tocaran buenos niños.

El Uchiha la observó con un atisbo de burla y sonriendo dijo —, Karin, son jóvenes de diecisiete años. Es un bachillerato no parvulario.

—Lo sé, pero siguen siendo niños— respondió con una risilla nerviosa. Pensar en pubertos llenos de olores extraños, sudorosos, guarros, hablando a voces y con groserías, hormonas a montones y demás cosas que prefería omitir hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda. Suspiró tranquilamente contando de diez a uno, repitiéndose mentalmente que todo era por Sasuke-kun.

—Llegamos.

Sasuke aparcó en el pequeño estacionamiento de la escuela en el sitio de costumbre y apagó el motor antes de desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad. Mientras la pelirroja hacia lo propio arreglando los papeles en su carpeta de trabajo, una _jeep _familiar que se estacionó al lado captó su atención. Para su infortunio, la pelirrosa iba en el asiento copiloto.

—Genial— murmuró para sí abriendo de golpe la puerta, dándole a la camioneta —. ¡Ups!, lo siento tanto.

Sakura ni en cuenta de quien se trataba. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento es que el coche de Naruto -técnicamente de su padre- había sido golpeado. Bajó rápidamente para revisar que la pintura no se hubiera visto afectada —Vaya, sólo fue un rayoncito— musitó aliviada.

—De verdad que lo siento, _Sakura_— dijo Karin saboreando su nombre.

—¡Tú!— murmuró la adolescente, castañeando los dientes de rabia —¿Pero que te has creído golpeando el coche de mi novio?

—Fue sólo un accidente— contestó con simpleza —, además, no fue gran cosa.

Oh, si las miradas mataran Karin ya habría pasado a mejor vida. Los verdes ojos de la pelirrosa vibraban de odio e ira. Deseaba golpearla hasta el cansancio, ver un gesto de dolor en su rostro y tener su orgullo bajo la suela de la zapatilla. Sus puños firmemente apretados temblando sobre su falda lo constataban.

—Que pasa, ¿Por qué tanto jaleo?— intervino Sasuke apareciendo del otro lado del auto.

Al verlo, Sakura tembló con más fuerza y sin decir nada más dio la media vuelta, caminando con paso decidido. Naruto, quién había estado cerrando el automóvil, tuvo que correr para darle alcance a la chica, que en vez de caminar parecía que aplastaba un insecto a cada paso.

—Hay que ver lo extraña que esa niña— dijo la pelirroja.

—¿No la has provocado?— preguntó el azabache con una ceja en alto, interrogante.

—¡Que no, amor!— chilló la chica —, sólo golpeé sin querer su camioneta con la puerta y se puso como histérica…no puedo creer que su novio la aguante.

—¿Novio?— preguntó Sasuke apenas mostrando interés.

Karin lo miró con cautela, poniendo especial atención en sus escaso gestos —sí…el rubio con el que iba, ¿no lo viste?

—No…como sea, vamos un poco retrasados. Las clases comienzan en veinte minutos.

El Uchiha comenzó a caminar dejando atrás a la chica. Un destello de duda brilló en su mente. No es que le importara…ok, mentira. Aceptaba que le daba un pelín de curiosidad quién era el chico con el que estaba liada Sakura. Esperaba que fuese un buen muchacho, Sakura no estaba preparada emocionalmente para comenzar con una relación después de lo sucedido con aquella violación.

Sasuke decidió estar al tanto de lo sucedido con su alumna.

* * *

Sakura dejó de caminar después de haber entrado al gimnasio, dónde dejó a Naruto para su clase de deportes.

—¿Qué te pasa?— jadeó el rubio, apoyándose en un casillero, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

—Nada, nada. Andaré nerviosa por el exámen de historia— murmuró nerviosa mientras se acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja.

—¡Anda!, ¿Cuándo es?

—Hoy, a la primera hora. Ya me voy, porque, _ese_ profesor cierra el salón diez minutos antes de que suene la campana— lo tomó rápidamente del jersey para plantarle un beso en los labios y se despidió con la mano alejándose.

—Espera— dijo él, cogiéndola del brazo atrayéndola hacia sí —, ¿Me das otro beso?, pero que sea más lento.

Sonriendo, Sakura lo tomó por las mejillas y unió sus labios con suavidad— Listo.

—Y, ¿otro?— preguntó Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

—Tonto, me van a dejar afuera— dijo, riéndose antes de besarlo por última vez y correr a la salida del gimnasio.

—¡Sakura!— gritó Naruto desde la entrada al vestidor para hombres. Ella volteó antes de salir, al igual que muchos otros alumnos que en ese momento entraban —¡Te quiero!

Con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas Sakura corrió por el pasillo hacia su aula, murmurando algo así como "tonto" entre risitas. Llevaban más de dos semanas saliendo como pareja oficial pero seguía sintiendo una extraña sensación al besar a Naruto. Siempre había sido bastante bueno con ella, pero ahora la trataba como una muñeca de cristal y, había conocido plenamente el lado celoso del rubio. Sonrió de nuevo, Naruto era como una taza de chocolate caliente en medio de la nieve.

Por su lado, el rubio entró al vestidor con mochila al hombro y una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes. Estar cerca de Sakura le provocaba un montón de sensaciones que se aglomeraban en la boca de su estómago. Dicen que cuando te enamoras ves el mundo color de rosa, y para Naruto esa ley aplicaba literalmente. Tanto tiempo había estado ahí como amigo fiel, esperando con paciencia, y por fin había dado frutos. Más que nunca deseaba estrechar a Sakura entre sus brazos, besarla en compensación por todos esos besos que no se habían dado hace años, acariciar su cabello, oler su perfume, tenerla cerca. Sí, era cursi…pero ¡Que rayos! Estaba enamorado y quería gritárselo al mundo entero.

—Yo también te quiero. Ven y dame un beso— exclamó burlón Kiba, frunciendo los labios cerca del rostro del rubio antes de estallar en carcajadas junto con otros tantos.

—¡Que te den!— respondió el Uzumaki apartándolo de un empujón mientras caminaba hacia su casillero.

—¿Qué te pasa, Narutin?— siguió el castaño, recargándose en un hombro de su amigo —, ¿Te me enamoraste?— por supuesto, el violento sonrojo que cubrió las morenas mejillas de Naruto respondió por él —¿Neta?, ¡no me jodas!

—¿Y que me dices de Ino y tú?— dijo el otro, siguiendo la broma.

—Bueno, bueno, eso es otra cosa completamente diferente— murmuró tosiendo disimuladamente y con el rostro rojo como semáforo en alto.

Naruto sonrió y acomodó la mochila en el casillero en tanto sacaba el uniforme deportivo. Kiba seguía hablando algo sobre la rubia y que la otra noche en su coche estuvieron a punto de llegar a tercera base pero Naruto estaba en las nubes, soñando despierto con lo buena que se estaba poniendo su vida.

—Chicos, ¡ha llegado una tía de lo más buena!— gritó un castaño que llegó corriendo —dicen…que es la nueva entrenadora.

—¡Ála! ¿Ya vieron la pelirroja que está allá afuera?— preguntó uno más tropezándose con algunos balones al entrar tan rápido a los vestidores —está, así— dijo, haciendo movimiento curveados con las manos de arriba abajo con una sonrisa pícara.

Todos los demás se apresuraron a cambiarse para salir a ver a la mujer.

Karin se encontraba sentada en la banca, sacando de su estuche el nuevo silbato que le había entregado en la dirección escolar, cuando una manada de muchachos salió corriendo del vestidor de hombres y se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de ella, la mayoría sonriendo como idiotas. Detrás de ellos caminaban tranquilamente unas cuantas chicas, quienes la veían como si en cualquier momento se la fueran a comer.

—¿Usted es la nueva profesora?— preguntó uno chico bajito y bastante flacucho al que empujaron los demás.

—Amm, sí ¿De que clase son ustedes?— preguntó ella intimidada por los altísimos chicos que serían sus alumnos.

—La clase 2-1—respondió un muchacho bastante serio de ojos grises y ceño fruncido.

—Ah…vale…, pues yo soy Karin Akimiya y desde hoy seré su nueva entrenadora— explicó con una sonrisa sincera —¿preguntas?

Varios alzaron la mano, impacientes. Con calma les pidió que se sentaran —Tú— dijo, señalando a un moreno.

—¿Cuál es su tipo de sangre?

—AB*

—¿Su cumpleaños?

—El veinte de junio.

—¡¿Tiene novio?— gritó Kiba desde atrás ganándose un codazo en las costillas por parte de Ino.

—Jajá, pues sí— respondió mientras sonreía con diversión —pero yo decía que me preguntara sobre la clase, no sobre mí.

Naruto la observó fijamente. Parecía ser divertida y buena persona además de ser bastante bonita, claro, no tanto como lo era su novia, pero no estaba mal.

* * *

—¡Comiencen!— sentenció Sasuke después de haber entregado las pruebas. Observó su reloj de pulsera y activo una alarma —. Tienen cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Sakura se tronó los dedos y cogió el lápiz, dispuesta a comenzar el exámen. Había estudiado una noche antes hasta el amanecer así que no estaba nerviosa como su compañero de banca, que se jalaba el cabello mientras mordía el lápiz sin saber siquiera por donde empezar. Sonrió con burla y un poquito de lástima por aquel chico mientras su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo al pronosticar que, como siempre, sacaría la puntuación perfecta.

Le demostraría a su jodidamente guapo profesor que con sólo los exámenes iba a pasar su estúpida materia con una nota muy buena. Pero cuando levantó la vista para mirarlo y burlarse internamente quedó enganchada a él. No podía apartar los ojos de ese rostro sereno y falto de imperfecciones, de la lengua que pasaba por los delgados y resecos labios para mojarlos, de su ceño fruncido por algo que no le había quedado en lo que apuntaba en su cuaderno.

—Concéntrate, Sakura— murmuró para sí volviendo la vista a su examen —"¿En que siglo se fundó Japón?"…esa me la sé, siglo seis antes de Cristo— musitaba mientras escribía la respuesta.

—"¿Quién fue el primer emperador y fundador de Japón?"— recitó. Se quedó pensativa con el lápiz sobre su mentón, rememorando lo leído en su libro de texto.

_Sus manos son amplias y sus dedos larguísimos…Naruto también tiene unas manos grandes pero gruesas._

Si, recordaba algo así como Fujiyaki o Faku- y algo.

_Tiene labios muy delgados…y los de él son carnosos pero suaves._

Como no recordaba nada decidió pasar a la siguiente pregunta sobre los demás países asiáticos.

_Y huele, huele a granos de café tostado…_

—¡Joder, no puedo concentrarme si sigo pensando en eso!— gritó con las manos sobre la cabeza, parándose de golpe.

—Sakura, ¿sucede algo?— preguntó el moreno, exigiendo una explicación con la mirada seguido por el coro de risas disimuladas de sus compañeros.

—¡Pa-para nada, profesor!— respondió mientras se sentaba, ocultando el sonrojo entre su rosáceo cabello.

Los minutos pasaban tan rápido y Sakura tenía la sensación de que el examen estaba escrito en otro idioma, ¿o sería que no recordaba ni _J _de lo que había estudiado por tener la cabeza abarrotada de Sasuke y Naruto? Ahogó un grito de frustración con la manga de su chaqueta, golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa. No era momento de pensar en banalidades, ¡ese jodido examen era el sesenta por ciento de su calificación!

Cogió de nuevo la hoja de prueba y releyó las preguntas. Un vago recuerdo comenzaba a surgir entre las toneladas de imágenes que abrumaban su mente. Estaba a punto de responder la pregunta 'dos' cuando la molesta alarma de reloj tronó por todo el salón.

—Por favor, bajen los lápices— esbozó Sasuke levantándose lentamente —, pasaré a sus asientos a recoger el examen.

La caucásica de ojos verdes estaba que se ahogaba en su propio sudor ¡tan sólo había respondido una mísera pregunta!, se mordió las uñas con desespero mientras escribía a escondidas algunas cuantas respuestas a lo tonto, al menos, que la hoja no se viera tan vacía. Giró a ver a su compañero, ¡hasta el se veía más tranquilo!…desgraciado.

—Tu examen, Sakura— dijo el profesor extendió la mano hacia ella.

—¿No me quiere esperar un poquito más?— murmuró sin levantar la vista.

—Sakura, ya ha pasado el tiempo.

De mala gana extendió la hoja. Sus dedos se rozaron logrando erizar la piel de Sakura, inclusive sus pequeños pezones se había erguido. Avergonzada se cubrió con ambas manos en tanto maldecía cielo, mal y tierra por no haberse puesto un sujetador más grueso.

El efecto que su piel causaba en el menudo cuerpo de su alumna no pasó desapercibido por Sasuke. A él, verdaderamente le resultaba molesto tener que lidiar con las hormonas alborotadas de las colegialas. En los tres meses que llevaba dando clases en el instituto más de siete chicas le habían entregado regalos, cartas de amor o se le había confesado. Y, en vez de sentirse halagado sólo lo hacía enfurecer por tomarlo como un pedazo de carne. Lo que él deseaba es que lo vieran como a un segundo padre, en alguien en quien pueden confiar, no un hombre al que anhelan.

Después de entregar las calificaciones despidió a los chicos y se quedó arreglando su material para la siguiente clase pero -y de cierta manera ya lo esperaba- Sakura entró al aula como alma que lleva el diablo hasta plantarse frente su escritorio.

—¿Necesitabas algo?— pregunto desinteresado con las manos entrelazadas debajo del mentón.

—Sí, me gustaría volver a hacer la prueba.

La mirada verdosa de la chica aparentaba seguridad pero Sasuke observó más haya y pudo distinguir el miedo, la vergüenza, la furia y otros sentimientos contradictorios que sentía por él. Ah, claro, también le temblaban las rodillas.

—No lo creo, les di tiempo suficiente para responder pero al parecer no estudiaste.

—¿Cómo que no estudié?, ¡para su información ayer me quemé las pestañas estudiando hasta la mañana!— farfulló Sakura, agitando la hoja con un cuatro punto cero anotando en rojo sobre lo demás

—¿Y que pensabas entonces mientras hacías el examen?

—¡Pues yo lo-…!— _comparaba con Naruto_ quedó estancado en su garganta —lo…lo, ¡Ese no es el punto! Profesor, por favor, deme otra oportunidad.

—No.

La ovalada cara de Sakura se coloreó de vergüenza y enfado —Pues…pues ¡Jódase! ¡Lo odio!

Rompió la hoja de examen por la mitad para después correr hacía la puerta. La fuerte mano de Sasuke detuvo su andar y la obligó a recargarse sobre el pizarrón impidiendo cualquier intento de salida colocando ambas manos a sus costados. —¿Me odias sólo por no darte otra oportunidad o hay otra razón?

El inmenso nudo que se formó en su garganta no la dejaba hablar y los ojos le escocían como si en cualquier momento fuese a romper en llanto pero, no iba a permitirse otro momento de debilidad frente a él, no de nuevo. Haciendo acopio de fuerza y valentía lo empujó con los puños sobre el pecho y levantó el mentón con seguridad. —Hay muchas más razones, pero ¿Qué más da? Yo sólo soy una alumna más.

—No quieras ocultar lo que es obvio. Claro, eres una alumna más, pero tus sentimientos no te permiten pensar con claridad.

—¿Qué sentimientos?

—Me lo has dicho indirectamente pero ya lo has dicho. Te gustó, estás enamorada de mí y-…

La pelirrosa comenzó a reír con burla y un destello de amargura —Eso no es cierto. Que esté bueno no significa que todas estemos babeando por usted, además, entérese ¡yo ya tengo novio!

—¿Y lo quieres?— preguntó Sasuke. El silencio incómodo de su alumna lo dijo todo.

—¡De cualquier manera!, ¿a usted que le importa? Es mi profesor y yo creo que su único deber es darnos clase, así que, sin ánimo de ofender, no se meta donde no le llaman.

Sasuke la cogió de los hombros con rudeza en un intento de hacerla comprender —Te equivocas. Como profesor debo alimentarte cultural y si es posible mentalmente, además debo resolver las dudas que tengas —añadió—, Y aunque eso no fuera cierto también soy tu asesor, quien debe ayudarte a resolver tus problemas, y permíteme querida niña pero eso que estas pensando sintiendo no te deja estar al cien en tus estudios.

Sakura ya estaba harta. Había llegado el punto en que sus pensamientos ya hacían mella en su estado físico y la cabeza estaba a punto de reventarle —¡Perfecto!, ya que lo quiere hacer de este modo vamos a dejar de darle vueltas al asunto— gritó mientras se zafaba del agarre de Sasuke. Dejó tirada su bolsa en el suelo y acercó una silla para sentarse. Cruzada de brazos miró con dureza a su profesor.

—Me ha pillado. Estoy coladita por usted. Me gusta, me excita y me lo quiero follar ¿Puede hacer algo para solucionar eso?

El azabache suspiró. Al menos ya lo había aceptado, no del modo más práctico pero con eso se conformaba —No, pero puedo explicarte por qué está mal eso que piensas— dijo con más tranquilidad, apoyándose en el escritorio.

—Suéltelo— murmuró irritada.

—Soy tu profesor, tú mi alumna. Tengo veintiséis años y tú dieciséis ¿sí? Quizás te suena guay escuchar que un profesor se enamora de su alumna o viceversa, pero a mí eso me acarrearía muchos problemas— explicó con paciencia esperando que ella lo comprendiera y aceptara. Continuó —, Además de que eres menor de edad, la secretaría de educación lo ve poco ético y moral. Me destituirían de mi cargo si se enterasen.

La chica chasqueó los dientes mientras rolaba los ojos— Esas son excusas baratas. A mi no me gusta porque sea mi profesor, me gusta como hombre y punto. Además, todo lo que me ha dicho se puede solucionar cuando me gradúe y cumpla los dieciocho.

—…Sin embargo, Sakura, eso no es lo más importante— murmuró Sasuke mirando directamente los ojos verdes y expectantes de la adolescente —No se puede formar una pareja cuando no hay amor de por medio.

No tuvo que decir nada más, ya entendía a donde quería llegar —¡Pero con el que yo tengo basta!…¡oh!— se cubrió la boca con pena, había dejado que la voz de sus estúpidos sentimientos hablara por ella.

Sasuke caminó hacia ella con una sonrisa que se acercaba peligrosamente a dulzura. Se acuclilló para quedar a la altura de la silla y le revoloteó el cabello. Sakura apartó bruscamente su mano, no permitía que la tratase como pequeñita —Eso se llama capricho. Sólo estás encaprichada conmigo, por favor, no lo confundas con amor.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron, ésta vez iba a llorar en serio, aunque no estaba segura si de rabia o tristeza ¡él no podía juzgar sus sentimientos! —Nunca dije que fuera amor pero…pero me gusta y con eso basta, ¿no?

—Lo siento, Sakura— murmuró Sasuke con media sonrisa.

—¡¿Y que me dice usted? ¿No le atraigo ni un pelo?— pregunto mientras limpiaba una errante lágrima.

—No he dicho eso Sakura. Me gustas pero sólo como mi alumna, si fueses menos rebelde me gustaría aún más. Eres demasiado pequeña para mí.

Dolida, en lo más fondo de su ser, dejó escapar un gemido lastimero permitiendo que las lágrimas rodaran libres por sus mejillas hasta desaparecer en su mentón y caer hasta sus manos. El dolor, la tristeza, la furia y otros sentimientos que no pudo o no quiso distinguir se mezclaron dejándole un mal sabor de boca.

En un último y aberrante intento agarró a Sasuke del cuello del abrigo y lo atrajo a su boca. El beso fue más bien violento y desconcertante para ambos. Sakura no movía los labios esperando a que él correspondiese y Sasuke no respondía por el impacto de que su pupila lo besaba. Ella se separó y volvió a besarlo, obligándolo a mover la boca —¡Eso no ha sido suficiente, ¿eh?

—Por favor, basta, Sakura— murmuró, alejándose.

Sakura no quiso soportar la humillación a la que ella misma se había sometido. Cogió su bolso, el examen roto por la mitad y caminó hacia la salida, cubriéndose el rostro con la manga del suéter. En el caminó chocó hombro con hombro a Karin pero la furia que tenía contra ella momentáneamente se había esfumado.

—¡Oye niña!— gritaba la pelirroja cuando Sasuke puso una mano en su hombro, deteniéndola.

—Karin, de momento ella esta muy frágil— fue lo único que dijo. Observando como la menuda chica corría a trompicones por el pasillo.

—¿Qué… pasó?— preguntaba Karin obviamente confundida.

—Nada— respondió Sasuke, aunque el cálido cosquilleo que recorría sus labios y parte del paladar decía todo lo contrario.

La caucásica de ojos verdes trotó hacia el salón de ciencias donde se suponía que estaba Naruto. No, no iría por un hombro en donde llorar. Ya estaba total y completamente seca además de decidida a ser más fuerte. No se iba a derrumbar por que ese tipo la hubiera rechazado. No señor.

Al llegar, aprovechó que la profesora no estaba y entró como Juan por su casa. Haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas atropelladas de Ino y el barullo de los demás estudiantes cogió a Naruto por el jersey, arrastrándolo fuera del salón.

—¿Tienes dinero?— preguntó ella mientras caminaba hacia la salida del instituto con Naruto trotando detrás, confundido.

—Eh…sí, pero, espera un poco Sakura-chan —Naruto la tomó del brazo obligándola a parar —¿A dónde vamos? Apenas es la tercera hora.

Por toda respuesta Sakura lo besó casi eufórica, introduciendo por primera vez la lengua en su boca —, A un hotel.

* * *

·

Bueno, disculpen si por ahí encuentran algún error pero mientras lo subía me estaban apurando.

Arrivederci!

·


	8. Capítulo VII

_Disclaimer applied._

**Notas: **Yo sé que hay algunas chicas que me leen que no les gusta el NaruSaku, y a otras que sí (Como Shadow-chan), pero por favor, no se preocupen que las voy a recompensar en grande con un limón SasuSaku muy _hot_. Ya merito, ya merito.

Por favor, disfruten del siguiente capítulo.

* * *

**·capítulo 7·**

**·**

**·Sustituto·

* * *

**

.

**E**sa mañana al levantarse, Naruto pensó que sería un día de lo más normal. Ir a un hotel con su novia para tener su primera relación sexual, obviamente, no estaba entre sus planes. Pero helo ahí; rumbo a lugar donde él y Sakura se… ¡agh! De sólo pensarlo se ponía tan nervioso que sus manos se resbalaban del volante por el sudor. ¡Y no! No es que no le agradara la idea, de hecho, siempre deseó que su primera vez -y todas las demás- fueran con Sakura-chan. Sin embargo, algo en su pecho se retorcía como si le avisara que había algo malo en todo aquello, o quizás y sólo quizás, era el hecho de que no se sentía preparado para ese gran paso. Ni en cuerpo o mente.

Mas, era Sakura quien se lo había pedido. Por iniciativa propia. Ella también deseaba compartir con él un momento tan íntimo. Y suponiendo que las mujeres maduran más rápido que los hombres, como se dice. Naruto decidió que debía ser valiente, fajarse los pantalones y ponerse a la altura de su novia. Además, de una forma u otra, era algo que iba a suceder inevitablemente.

Por su parte, Sakura se debatía mentalmente entre lo correcto y lo que debía hacer para aliviar su malestar interno. Trataba de convencerse de que lo que estaban por hacer no estaba mal ya que Naruto era su novio, y era algo que las parejas hacían tarde o temprano. Fingía no escuchar la voz de su alter ego que le gritaba horrorizada lo asqueroso y egoísta que era utilizar al rubio para beneficio propio y olvidar a ese otro desgraciado. Si, si, a Sasuke; ese sí que merecía que le hicieran algo deplorable.

Estaba tan confundida, asustada y enojada que sus manos temblorosas, usualmente calientitas, estaban heladas como témpanos y el rosado tono de su piel era ahora un cadavérico gris.

Cuando llegaron al hotel que habían acordado, él aparcó la camioneta en el estacionamiento, puso el freno de mano y apagó el ronronear del motor. Mirando la palanca de velocidades, como si fuera lo más interesante en esos momentos, Naruto suspiró profundamente. Sakura tragó pesado, tanto, que casi le dolió.

—Llegamos— anunció, como si ella no lo supiera ya.

—Lo sé— respondió la pelirrosa con una sonrisa, la más falsa que había tenido que hacer para que las lágrimas no saltaran de sus ojos.

El rubio salió del coche, abrió la puerta del copiloto y tendió una mano para ayudar a bajar a la chica. Titubeante, Sakura la tomó y bajó. Cerraron todas las puertas y pusieron la alarma antes de caminar hacia el local, sujetándose únicamente por los dedos, vacilantes. Ambos temblaban como una hoja a merced del viento.

La castaña recepcionista que los atendió, no dejó de mirarlos de los pies a la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, y actuó prepotente, como si no quisiera darles una habitación. Esto se debe a que no le fue difícil deducir, gracias a sus uniformes, que era un par de estudiantes de bachillerato que querían el cuarto y no precisamente para descansar. Pero Naruto estaba demasiado nervioso como para darse cuenta de esos detalles insignificantes y Sakura, apenas estaba consciente de donde se encontraba parada. Subieron en el elevador y cuando entraron a su alcoba, después de cerrar la puerta, todo se volvió silencio.

Sakura se sentó en el borde de la cama, cubierta por un edredón color ciruela con bordados zigzagueantes y repleta de cojines de un tono más claro. Por su parte Naruto se sacó el chaleco beige mientras abría una lata de cerveza, alcanzada del mini bar. Si bien, a él nunca le gusto el licor ni nada efervescente, estaba en una situación donde necesitaba el valor que sólo la bebida le podía otorgar.

—Sakura-chan— murmuró, girándose para verla, después de haber tomado una segunda cerveza en tres tragos.

La aludida respingó sobre si misma, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Lo observó, sonrió para él y palmeó el lado vacío de la cama, invitándolo a sentarse.

—¿Estas listo, Naruto?— preguntó con firmeza y cierta ansiedad en su voz.

—Más que nunca.

Naruto se sentó a su derecha mientras ella se volteaba para quedar cara a cara. Alargó una mano hacia su brazo para acariciarlo tranquilamente, desde la muñeca hasta el hombro. Sakura se dejó llevar por el afectuoso gesto, cerrando los ojos. Él enrolló un largo mechón de cabello rosa entre sus dedos y acercó sus cuerpos sujetándola por los hombros para eliminar la distancia entre sus rostros rozando sus labios, tan indeciso como si fuera el primer beso que le daba.

—¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?— preguntó con el aliento entre cortado.

—Bi-en…

Sakura se recostó en el colchón en tanto profundizaba el beso, llevándose a Naruto, quien se recargó sobre sus palmas para no lastimarla. Él delineó su rostro con la nariz, pasando un dedo desde su amplia frente hasta su barbilla, percatándose de la linda forma acorazonada de su cara. El calorcillo punzante que nació en su vientre bajo pronto comenzó a expandirse hacia el norte, llenando sus extremidades de calosfríos.

Naruto acarició la sonrosada mejilla con el dorso de su mano y pensó nuevamente que, Sakura, era la persona más hermosa en la Tierra.

—Ven— dijo Sakura en un gemido —me estoy cayendo.

El Uzumaki sonrió avergonzado al advertir que estaban más en el suelo que sobre la cama. La pelirrosa se arrastró hasta justamente la mitad de la cama con él por delante a gatas.

Reanudaron el beso, mientras Naruto se atrevió a sentarse a horcajadas sobre ella sin pegarse por completo, pero esta vez la besó bien, masajeando su paladar con la lengua, levemente azorado por la osada caricia. Sakura le echó sus delgados brazos al cuello. Una mano sujetaba firmemente la camisa de algodón, con la otra apretaba la cabeza de su novio ahondando el ardiente beso que se iba recorriendo de los labios al mentón. Los movimientos eran tímidos y lentos pero no por eso desabridos. Uno y otro titiritaban de nervios como si tuvieran frío, aunque la temperatura aumentaba con cada roce. Con cariño genuino, Naruto bajó el cierre de su suéter para meter una mano a su cálida cintura. Ella terminó de quitárselo, no sin trabajo, mientras él desabotonaba la blusa de su uniforme.

—Tócame— musitó Sakura cuando se hubo desprovista de prendas en el torso, además de un sostén blanco.

—¡¿Eeeh?— Exclamó alarmado el de ojos azules cuando la escuálida y blanca mano de su novia lo cogió por la muñeca, guiándolo a sus pechos —, Sakura-chan, no puedo, esos son tus-….

Sakura dejó la mano, amplia y delgada, de Naruto sobre su pecho. La tibieza que irradiaba el seno lo instó a mover los dedos; Sakura suspiró con placer alentándolo a continuar, y él sintió confianza suficiente como para alargar la otra mano y frotar ambos a la vez. Sin darse cuenta, los dulces jadeos de la pelirrosa se volvieron tan necesarios para sus oídos, como el aire para sus pulmones.

El deseo por estrecharla entre sus brazos, besar cada célula de su cuerpo y ser el único dueño de sus suspiros creció al igual que el punzante dolor entre sus muslos. La besó con frenesí, ahogando cualquier cosa que estaba a punto de decir. Ella aventuró una mano bajo su camisa, acariciando su formado abdomen. Los cinco años de ir a soccer cada tarde habían dado frutos, para goce de Sakura.

El Uzumaki dejó uno de los pechos para deslizar su mano hacia una de sus piernas, cubierta por la tela; subió un poco la falda, que en ese instante se le antojó de lo más molesta, y apretó débilmente su muslo, constatando lo blando y liso que era.

Por fin, la mente de Sakura pudo descansar. El dolor en su corazón se disipó como niebla bajo el sol, y fue reemplazado por el placer que le otorgaba su piel. Quedó en blanco, sin poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la palpitante sensación que inflamaba su vagina

—Sakura— gimió Naruto gravemente, casi con dolor, sobre sus labios, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Las pupilas dilatadas sólo eran una prueba de todas las sensaciones que provocaba aquella menuda persona bajo su cuerpo, en él.

Sakura al oír su nombre sin el cariñoso sufijo que usualmente lo acompañaba se le antojó tan sensual, tan erótico, tan lejos del concepto que tenía del rubio que de pronto Naruto dejó de ser Naruto. El hombre que lamía su cuello y le sujetaba las piernas contra su cadera no era el mismo niño flacucho y sonriente que conoció a los seis años en la fila para comprar helados. No, ni siquiera olía como él. Olor a ingenuidad, confianza y un poco de miel de maple.

Cerró sus verdes ojos, apretando con tal intensidad los parpados que si fuera posible, sangraría. En el espacio incoloro que dejó su mente, un par de ojos negros como la noche se aparecieron, observándola fijamente; les siguió una boca de labios delgados contorneada por piel pálida. Y al final, el rostro que poco a poco tomó los rasgos de su maestro de historia, fue concluido con el cabello lacio y negro cayendo naturalmente a un lado de cada mejilla.

¡Dios!, como no pensar que eran de él aquellas trémulas pero aún así exquisitas manos masculinas que presionaban sus nalgas. Deseó con tanta ferocidad que fuese de Sasuke la húmeda lengua con la que entrelazaba la suya que no le hubiese extrañado que al abrir los ojos lo encontrara tumbado sobre de ella. Hundió los cinco dedos de la mano derecha en el enredado cabello dorado del muchacho, imaginando que eran hebras de pelo negro las que se deslizaban por sus yemas.

Naruto desabrochó los botones de la falda escolar y la abrió, dejando al descubierto unas bragas azules de algodón a juego con el sostén. No se atrevió a sacárselas pues supuso que era algo muy personal. Sin embargo, para compensarlo, besó ansiosamente los tibios senos cubiertos aun por el sujetador y descendió con tortuosa lentitud, succionando cada centímetro de piel que había para su deleite. Sakura retorció los dedos de los pies, mientras apretaba las piernas.

Todo era tan placentero e… irreal. Las sensaciones, las caricias, los sonidos huecos de la piel rozando con tela. Se sintió como en un sueño, el más delicioso sueño donde era amada y acariciada. Y, al igual que todos los demás sueños, gimió con todo lo que su garganta soportaba el nombre de aquel hombre que tanto la hacía disfrutar. Aunque, esta vez no era el correcto.

Repentinamente, todo quedó en silencio.

Los hinchados y enrojecidos labios de Naruto se detuvieron a milímetros de besar su ombligo. Se le fue el aliento, sus ojos se abrieron tanto como era posible, un pitido ensordecedor se coló en sus oídos y pudo jurar que su corazón se detuvo. Sentado sobre sus rodillas, de pronto ya no se sintió excitado, más bien avergonzado, engañado, estúpido. Pero que tonto, ella le había dado tantas señales y él, no las quiso ver.

—Naruto yo…— exclamó arrepentida tan pronto como se dio cuenta de su error, incorporándose apoyada en sus codos.

—¿Sasuke?— atinó a preguntar él, desorientado.

—No es lo que piensas.

Con dificultad, se levantó de la cama para darle la espalda.

—No es lo que yo piense— musitó casi en un susurró después varios minutos en un silencio sofocante —Es lo que _tú_ pensabas mientras lo hacías con_migo_.

Sakura se paró rápidamente, acercándose a él. Lo volteó, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, él se apartó dando varios pasos hacia atrás. La miró por un instante y después entró al cuarto de servicio. La pelirrosa pensó que se quedaría ahí pero casi al instante salió con una bata de baño.

—Cúbrete, por favor— dijo sin mirarla mientras la envolvía en la prenda.

—Deja que te explique— insistió.

El rubio ni siquiera la miró, se sentó en un taburete cerca del tocador y con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas, se sujeto la cabeza.

—Siempre estuve al tanto de lo que sentías por el profesor— dijo, mirando hacia ningún lado en específico —… ¿pero, sabes? creí que si me esforzaba, demostrando lo cuanto que te quería y siéndote sincero, te iba a gustar más yo.

—Pero si tú me gustas mucho, Naruto.

—Sin embargo, ahora me he dado cuenta que no importa lo mucho que lo intente— prosiguió, haciendo oídos sordos a las suplicas de su novia —Si tú no te esfuerzas también es como hablar con una roca.

Sakura se mordió la lengua, como tratando de arrancársela. Nunca Naruto había tenido tanta razón.

—Dicen que por amor puedes hacer cambiar una persona, pero es mentira. Si esa persona era mala antes de conocerte seguirá siéndolo después— esbozó, tranquilo, tan sosegado como nunca lo era. No parecía el mismo hablando así, hasta él se estaba dando cuenta —En tu caso es peor Sakura-chan, porque no eres mala ni hay algo en ti que desee cambiar. Son tus sentimientos, pero esos, ni tú misma puedes cambiarlos.

Sakura rompió a llorar, dolida por las palabras del muchacho. No porque fueran filosas, si no porque eran ciertas. Y la verdad, en su cuestión, dolía más que una ofensa.

—Vamos a intentarlo, ¿vale?— sollozó con angustia verdadera por perder a Naruto —puedo cambiar, en verdad que si, lo juro. Tú me gustas mucho y con eso basta y sobra.

El rubio sonrió melancólico negando con la mirada, y Sakura temió por no volver a ver la inmensa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

—Lo siento, Sakura-chan, los dos sabemos que no se puede formar una pareja cuando no hay suficiente amor entre ambos.

"_No se puede formar una pareja cuando no hay amor de por medio_"_…._

Esas palabras, las mismas que el profesor Sasuke había ocupado con ella. Le dolía, su corazón ardía como si se quemara, igual que una hoja de papel bajo una lupa. Sakura retrocedió unos pasos, chocando contra la puerta de madera lacada. ¿Amor? ¿¡Amor! ¿Qué jodida madre era el amor? ¿Qué no era una palabra demasiado fuerte para utilizar tanto en un mismo día? Su mente decidió que ellos, Naruto y el profesor Sasuke, no sabían su verdadero significado, por eso ocupaban esa palabra tan despreocupadamente. Si, era eso, ellos no podían juzgar sus sentimientos con tanta frialdad, ¡Es ella quien siente! ¡Es ella a quien le duele y decide a quien quiere o no! Ellos no sabían nada.

—Tú que sabes— gimió contra la manga de la bata antes de salir corriendo, sin darle importancia a su aspecto.

Naruto fue corriendo tras ella tan pronto se percató de cómo salió vestida. Lo último que vio fue su rostro encogido en una mueca de tristeza tras las puertas automáticas del ascensor; cuando trató de abrirlo, el aparato ya había descendido una planta. Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas en las piernas, bajó las escaleras a trote, esperando llegar a la recepción antes que ella.

* * *

Sakura quería morirse, si, eso quería. Su vida era una mierda. No hacía más que cometer error tras error, y al final, podía hacer menos que llorar. ¡Los sentimientos eran tan absurdos! Desearía no tenerlos. Dejar de sentir y vivir la vida como venía sin preocuparse por esa estupidez a la que le decían amor, ¡joder, que ni siquiera existía! Después de todo lo ocurrido, Sakura llegó a la conclusión que era una vil mentira sacada de la cabeza de un ocioso para darle trabajo a los poetas cursis y algo en que pensar a la gente idiota.

Se preparó para correr cuando el número uno se digitalizó en la pantallita justo arriba de las puertas de metal. No obstante, apenas dio tres pasos y chocó contra alguien, golpeándose seriamente la nariz. La persona tuvo la amabilidad de detenerla por la espalda para que no se cayera hacia atrás por el impacto. Sakura reconoció el aroma a caoba que desprendía el saco.

—¡Profesor Sasuke!

—¡Sakura!— respondió él con la misma sorpresa. Justamente la persona que buscaba.

Que ironía, pensó la adolescente, correr a los brazos de Naruto para protegerse de Sasuke y después, correr -literalmente- a los brazos de Sasuke para protegerse de Naruto.

—Gracias al cielo te encuentro— exclamó con un gesto de evidente alivio —Espero haber llegado antes de que hicieras alguna tontería, ¿Qué pensabas cuando viniste a un hotel con ese chico? ¿Ésta es tu forma de vengarte de mí?….

El hombre siguió regañándola, o eso parecía por la forma en que movía su boca. Mas, Sakura no escuchaba, el violento palpitar de su corazón lastimaba sus oídos. Tantas emociones, tantos tropiezos, tantas lágrimas. Y todo, gracias al tipo que tenía enfrente.

—…Después podrás darme las gracias por no avisar al instituto de lo que han hecho, ha sido lo más benévolo de mi parte. En verdad Sakura, ¿Qué es lo que pensabas? ¿Sabes las consecuencias que tiene esto que pensabas hacer? No puedes seguir comportándote como una niña de seis años que hace lo que se le ocurre sin pensar en las …-.

—¡Ojalá nunca lo hubiera conocido!— chilló la pelirrosa dándole un codazo en las costillas para apartarlo de su camino —¡Lo odio, lo odio tanto! ¡Y me odio a mi misma por lo que siento!— gritó mientras corría a la salida, con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos, igual que una olla con agua hirviendo.

—¡Señorita!— grito la mujer de recepción al ver la bata con el escudo del hotel.

Sasuke trató de ir a por ella, pero un rayo amarillo pasó a su lado, aturdiéndolo. Si no había visto mal era uno de sus alumnos. Posiblemente el chico con el que fue Sakura.

—¡Ea!, ¡espera!— gritó, corriendo tras de él. Tuvo que seguirlo dos cuadras para poder darle alcance.

el muchacho fue disminuyendo el paso hasta que al fin se quedó parado. Giró un tanto la cabeza y aún con el aliento entrecortado por la larga carrera, le dio la cara.

—¿¡Y usted que quiere!— vocifero furioso el rubio.

—Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, ¿cierto?— preguntó a modo de respuesta el profesor, también con el aliento agitado.

—Sí….

Se miraron detenidamente. Midiendo al otro, o bueno, al menos Naruto lo hacía. Ese viejo había llegado sólo a joder y a lastimar a su pobre Sakura-chan, en tanto Sasuke decidía si reportarlo en dirección para sancionarlo. Aunque eso implicaría que Sakura también tuviera que ir, y él no deseaba eso porque, indirectamente, era el culpable de los sentimientos de su alumna.

—¿Por qué has traído a tu compañera a un hotel?— soltó sin más, cogiendo desprevenido a Naruto.

El electrizante azul de sus ojos vibró de furia. Apretando los puños para contenerse, miró a otro lado.

—Ella fue quien me lo pidió— contestó dando la media vuelta, con intención de seguir buscando a la chica de cabello rosa.

—¿Por qué accediste?— interrogó nuevamente el moreno, sacando de sus casillas al estudiante, yendo tras de él.

—Porque soy su **novio **y si con eso ella era feliz para mi estaba bien.

Naruto no pudo dar más de tres zancadas cuando Sasuke habló de nueva cuenta. Ésta vez no se iba a contener ¡el tipo casi le pedía que lo golpeara!

—Los resultados pueden ser muy graves si llegan a enterarse en el instituto. Cuando vine hacia acá no se lo dije aún a la directora, sin embargo, tampoco puedo dejar pasar esto sin que haya replesa…

Naruto se abalanzó sobre de él, con un golpe a su mandíbula que lo tiró al asfalto. Se tronó los nudillos antes de darle un par de puñetazos en el rostro. Y aunque estaba consciente de que golpear a un profesor le iba a costar muy pero muy caro no le importó, necesitaba descargar su furia. Si, porque lo que sentía era enojo; estaba furioso con Sakura por haberse enamorado del sujeto equivocado, enojado con si mismo por haberse enamorado de la mujer equivocada, e iracundo con su profesor por lastimar a Sakura, ¡acaso no podía quererla!

¡Todo el mundo estaba patas arriba!

—¡¿Quiere saber porque ella nos trajo allí?— Gritó con el rostro rojo, sacudiendo al Uchiha por cuello de la camisa —¡Quería hacer conmigo todo lo que no puede con usted!— decirlo en voz alta afectaba su orgullo masculino más de lo que creyó.

Sasuke lo sospechaba, así que dejó que el chico desquitara la furia que supuso resentía al saberse el reemplazo de alguien más, al menos con palabras porque golpeaba más fuerte de lo que parecía ser. Y bueno, el no podía, ni quería, regresarle algún puñetazo.

—Lamento no poder hacer algo para ayudarte con eso— respondió el de ojos negro, tratando de parar los puños de su alumno.

—Si que puede, no le cause más dolor y devuelva un poco del cariño que ella le tiene ¡maldito cabrón!

—No puedo. No de la manera que ella quiere— contraatacó Sasuke, ladeando la cabeza.

La lluvia pronto comenzó, pillándolos a ambos, pero aun así no se despegaron. Naruto intentando zafarse para propinarle otra buen ronda de puñetazos, en tanto Sasuke forcejeaba para que dejara de lanzar golpes y patadas a diestra y siniestra.

—Dígame, ¿Qué tiene de malo Sakura-chan? ¿Es su edad? ¿Es su rostro? ¿Está muy flaca?— exigió saber, tratando de golpearlo nuevamente —Si yo estuviera en su lugar, me sentiría dichoso de saber que lo gusto a una niña como ella. ¡Es linda, inteligente, graciosa, amable! ¡Joder, es más de lo que usted merece!

—¡¿Tengo que repetirte lo mismo que le dije a ella?— exclamo, un frustrado Sasuke que estaba llegando a los límites de su paciencia —En parte si es su edad, porque yo soy diez años mayor ¿crees que se vería bien eso? Además, soy su profesor. La gente correría más de una mentira donde yo quedo como el malo— Naruto poco a poco aflojó los puños, dando a entender que se rendía.

Sasuke se levantó con la ayuda de algunos transeúntes que además de admirar el espectáculo se animaron a ayudar. Le tendió una mano al rubio, pero éste se levanto sólo, sin mirarlo y con las mejillas rojas.

—Naruto, deja de buscar la felicidad para otras personas y encuentra la tuya propia— esbozó Sasuke, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Naruto se sacudió como si fuera un mosquito molesto.

—No sea cursi. Sólo quiero ayudarla— respondió sin darse por vencido con lo que el pensaba.

—Si es ese el caso la mejor manera de ayudarla ahora es encontrándola.

* * *

Sakura corrió todo lo que sus escuálidas piernas le permitían, con la vista borrosa por el llanto. Las personas que pasaban a su lado la miraban intrigadas pero ella, ni siquiera veía sus rostros. Eran como cuerpos que se movían por inercia. En ese momento no había otra cosa que ella misma y su dolor.

Deseó más que nunca poder acurrucarse en el regazo de alguien quien no la juzgara, ni a ella ni a sus sentimientos. Unas palabras de aliento, un hombro en cual apoyarse, un beso fresco, un abrazo. ¡Santo cielo! Tan solo quería un poco de comprensión.

Después de correr alrededor de diez cuadras, o tal vez más, cayó exhausta sobre sus rodillas, a mitad de la acera. Se secó el sudor con el puño de la bata y trató de controlar su respiración.

Un trueno la hizo despertar, levantó la cabeza y una gota cayó sobre su frente. Iba a llover. Mientras se levantaba pensó que era indicado que lloviera; el cielo lloraba por su desgracia. Al menos ella lo vio así. Aunque un relámpago más fuerte que el anterior hizo que cambiara un poco de opinión; tal vez dios estaba enfadado con ella por su mal comportamiento.

Buscó con la mirada algún establecimiento o kiosco o lo que fuera para poder resguardarse temporalmente, sin embargo la mayoría de las tiendas cerca estaban cerrando. Caminó por una calle donde no había más que casas, y estaba segura que nadie le daría asilo con el aspecto que llevaba. Pensó en caminar hasta su casa, pero descartó la idea tan pronto como recordó a sus padres y la cara que pondrían al verla así y a tan tempranas horas, cuando se suponía estaba en el colegio. Después pensó en Ino, ¡ah claro! Pero ella seguía en la escuela.

La suave lluvia, se habían convertido rápidamente en gotas del tamaño de una nuez y en cuestión de minutos estaba empapada. Corrió por aquí y allá cual desquiciada hasta que diviso una modesta capilla al final de la calle.

Entró con cautela, esperando no encontrar a alguien y se acercó al enorme Cristo crucificado que se encontraba al fondo. Se persignó y arrodilló en el reclinatorio con las manos unidas y la cabeza apoyada en ellas*.

—Dios, sé que no he sido el mejor ejemplo de una buena cristiana— oró en voz baja con toda la fe que cabía en su ser —pero, no creo haber hecho algo tan malo para merecerme esto, o es que acaso ¿es un verdadero pecado que me guste mi profesor?…

—No, definitivamente no pienso que sea pecado. Si fuera tu hermano, podría ser que si— respondió una serena voz con eco.

—¿¡Dios!— preguntó Sakura con el alma en un hilo, alzando la cabeza.

Un muchacho apareció desde atrás de la inmensa figura de Cristo.

—No, no soy dios. Lamento haberte decepcionado— dijo tranquilamente mientras sonreía burlón, dejando la caja con ostias que llevaba en las manos, sobre una mesa.

—Ah…hola— contestó la pelirrosa, tranquilizándose.

—Disculpa por haber escuchado lo que decías, supongo era personal.

—Un poco, si, aunque no importa. Ya no es un secreto de todos modos— suspiró la caucásica con expresión melancólica.

—Puedo preguntar, ¿Por qué vas vestida de esa forma? A los santos les va pero bueno, a ti— murmuró el moreno, sin intención de ser grosero, pero siéndolo.

Sakura bajó la vista; si claro, una bata de baño escurriendo no era lo mejor para presentarse a una iglesia. —Es algo, un tanto difícil de explicar. A excepción del agua, eso es porque está lloviendo.

—Me supuse eso— dijo él —puedo ofrecerte un poco de ropa, por si lo quieres.

—Gracias, me vendría bien.

El chico la guió a una pequeña puerta trasera de metal; donde había cajas llenas de ropa, zapatos, juguetes y demás chácharas.

—Es ropa que dona la gente para personas necesitadas— explicó mientras bajaba una de las cajas del mueble donde las tenían —y tú te ves muy necesitada.

Sakura levantó un ceja, divertida por los comentarios de aquel chico —Para ser seminarista eres muy lengua larga— bromeó, agachándose para buscar algo de ropa de su talle.

—Te equivocas, soy misionero— replicó él, conteniendo una risa.

—¿Todavía existe eso?— pregunto con aire de broma, examinando una blusa negra bastante mona con corazones de colores.

El chico se acuclilló frente a ella, observándola fijamente. Sakura se sintió levemente incomoda pero no lo demostró y siguió buscando un pantalón a juego con la blusa. El cabello chorreante le caía sobre la frente, mojando su cara y aunque le molestaba no se preocupo en quitarlo, desesperada por encontrar un jodido pantalón y que el chico dejara de mirarla de aquella manera.

—Me llamo Sai— dijo de pronto, y guardó silencio, esperando que ella también dijera su nombre.

—Sakura.

—Lindo nombre, te queda.

—Si, pero no me lo digas así, por favor. Me trae malos recuerdos— pidió, mirándolo. De ese mismo modo la había engatusado Ichigo.

La mano fría de Sai se acercó a su rostro, la tomó por la barbilla y limpió las gotas de agua que resbalaban por sus mejillas. Sonrió antes de acomodar uno de sus cabellos rosas atrás de la oreja.

—Tus ojos son preciosos— dijo sin galantería —verde esperanza.

Ella quitó la mano de su barbilla con un suave golpe, bajando la mirada completamente abochornada —Eso es ridículo, la esperanza no tiene color.

El albino se quedó mirando al techo, como si reflexionara las palabras de ella. Después miró de un lado a otro moviendo la boca indeciso.

—Yo siempre me he imaginado que el verde es símbolo de vida, y en la vida hay esperanza ¿cierto?— Sakura asintió, de acuerdo —Por eso mismo, tus ojos son de un verde intenso, lo que significa que la esperanza en ti es muy grande.

—Y tus ojos son negros, lo que significa que estás vacío por dentro— repuso Sakura, convencida de que hablaba con un loco.

—Tal vez tengas razón y sólo sea el cascarón de lo que algún día fui.

—Oye en serio, tienes una manera de hablar muy rara.

—Me lo han dicho otras veces— respondió Sai, encogiéndose de hombros —pero a lo que iba, es que tus ojos son hermosos, muy pocas personas tienen el privilegio de tener un color así de lindo. Me parece injusto que los desluzcas llorando como lo haces.

—Tengo mis razones— se defendió, un poco ofendida.

—Y por lo que escuché esa razón es tu profesor— Sakura estaba por replicar pero él puso un dedo sobre su propia boca, indicándole que callara —Sé que no es mi asunto y siéndote sincero no me importa si haces caso o no a mis recomendaciones, pero he cumplido con decirte lo que tenía que decir. "No llores por alguien que no merezca tus lágrimas, quien las merezca, no te hará llorar" Recuerda eso y tú vida será el doble de fácil de cómo es ahora.

—Lo dices como si me conocieras mucho— exclamó la adolescente levantándose con la ropa entre sus manos.

—No, sólo hablo sobre lo que veo— finalizó el moreno con voz gentil —, así que hazme un favor, Sakura, deja de desperdiciar lágrimas, que cuando las necesites ya se te habrán acabado.

Apretó la ropa contra su pecho, mirando el suelo y caminó hacia la puerta donde suponía estaba el baño, sin responderle. Mientras cambiaba de ropa Sakura quedó pensando en las palabras de su nuevo conocido. Tal vez no habían logrado lo que él quería pero la hicieron sentir mejor sin lugar a duda. Después de recapacitar, pensó que Sai era un ángel o algún tipo de señal de que no se rindiera. Bueno, bueno, era mucho fantasear pero encontró justo lo que necesitaba.

Un consejo.

* * *

Lala larala~ ¡Sai es la leche!

(*) Yo sé que la mayor parte de los habitantes en Japón son budistas, pero, en mi opinión, esa religión o sociedad, es un poco fría. Será porque no hablan mucho. Además claro que yo soy católica y se me hizo más sencillo poner ésta religión. Es un detallito en la historia, nada relevante.

**Arrivederci!**


	9. Capítulo VIII

_Disclaimer applied._

**Advertencias: **Universo alterno, Ooc.

_** Recomendaciones musicales: **No vuelvo nunca más – Ximena Sariñana / Toxic – Yael Naim._

* * *

**·Capítulo 8·**

**·**

**·V****єя**_**sus**_**·**

* * *

**·**

**.**

**Silencio. **

Sasuke no había dicho palabra en quince minutos. Nada. Aún cuando ella se sentó plácidamente sobre su escritorio. Lo normal hubiese sido que él la reprendiera puesto que estaba en horas de trabajo, debían dar el ejemplo a los alumnos y blablablá. Sin embargo sólo actuó como si no estuviera ahí.

Karin se sentía sofocada por el incomodo silencio. Que si bien ya estaba acostumbrada a que su novio fuese tan callado y que cada conversación pareciese más bien un monólogo, esto era el colmo.

—Entonces qué, ¿No vas a explicarme lo que ha pasado?— preguntó por segunda vez, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa para llamar su atención.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo, irritado.

—No tengo que darte ninguna explicación porque sencillamente no ha pasado nada— respondió al fin, mirándola fijamente antes de girarse para guardar algunos papeles dentro de su portafolios.

Ella suspiró, rindiéndose. Se levantó y revolvió su cabello en un intento por calmarse. Quizás Sasuke tenía razón y estaba siendo demasiado dramática. Aunque no era su intención, porque lo menos que quería era parecer una excéntrica. Simplemente que encontrarlo a solas con _esa_ chica y la puerta cerrada le hacía llegar a conclusiones que no eran muy agradables desde su punto de vista.

Se acercó a él, pasándole los brazos por debajo de las axilas para abrazarlo. Recargó la cabeza un poco más abajo de su hombro y se quedó ahí, esperando a que reaccionara.

—Lo siento— musitó, con voz apagada —Ambos sabemos que esa cría está enamorada de ti y encontrarlos a solas me hace pensar en cosas que-….

—Que no han pasado— concluyó él, girándose para quedar cara a cara —Tú misma lo has dicho. Es una niña, además es mi alumna ¡Por dios! Cualquier tontería que te haya pasado por la cabeza está muy alejada de la realidad.

No estaba segura si creerle o no pero que tratara de reconfortarla, fue lo suficiente para alegrarle. Le acomodó un negro mechón que caía grácilmente sobre su frente y se paró de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios. Sasuke respondió, desganado. No obstante sintió la desazón nacer en su estómago como una pastilla efervescente reventando en sus intestinos. Separó a Karin bruscamente, sujetándose a sus escuálidos hombros. La observó con duda e incomprensión. Karin también estaba confundida, y separó los labios para preguntar el por qué de su abrupta reacción pero él se lo impidió besándola de nuevo, furioso. Algo no estaba bien con ese beso. No lo sentía, como si tuviera los labios dormidos. Y aunque era algo insignificante no pudo dejarlo pasar. Tenía la sensación de que faltaba algo, pero que no podría nombrar. Algo que de pronto anheló con exageración, aún sin saber lo que era exactamente.

Karin se logró zafar de los rígidos brazos de Sasuke cuando intentó besarla nuevamente. Incómoda, se alejó un par de pasos.

—¡Ya basta, Sasuke!— chilló —Sé que algo pasó. Dímelo, dímelo por favor.

Se pasó una mano desde su desarreglado cabello hasta el mentón, buscando una manera adecuada de decirle sobre la abrupta declaración de la pelirrosa y aquel bizarro beso.

—Una estudiante, Sakura más concretamente, me besó— respondió pasado un par de minutos.

—¿Pero qué?

—Y no quería decírtelo porque sé que te pondrías exactamente como ahora. Porque no entenderías que no simbolizó nada— le explicó, aunque parecía que quería convencerse a sí mismo —Es una adolescente, y no está del todo consciente que lo que hace lleva sus consecuencias. Lo ve como un juego.

—No la defiendas— musitó la pelirroja, conteniendo sin mucho éxito pequeñas lágrimas errantes —Lo habrá hecho porque se lo has permitido.

—Karin, sabes que no soy así— ella pareció no prestarle atención, haciendo un puchero —No vayas a hacer una escena ahora, estamos en el trabajo.

Karin, indignada, inspiró suficiente aire para poder reclamarle que no le importaba el lugar ni el momento en el que se encontraban eso no cambiaba el hecho de que había besado a una alumna, cuando siquiera antes de que abriese la boca una menuda rubia de ojos azules llamó a la puerta. Ambos voltearon. La chica se acercó con pasos cortos y las manos enroscadas tras su espalda, sin atreverse a mirar al frente. Sasuke la reconoció como una alumna de último grado, del grupo en el cual él era tutor. Creyó recordar que se llamaba Ino.

—¿Qué se sucede?— preguntó suavemente mientras miraba a Karin, pidiéndole silenciosamente que se comportara.

—Lamento molestar, profesor. Hay algo importante de lo que quisiera hablar.

—Está bien, ¿De qué se trata?

—Yo…— la rubia calló, mirando cautelosa a su profesora de deportes como si dudara en decirlo frente a ella o no —Bueno. Sakura interrumpió en la clase de ciencias hace unos minutos.

—¿Y qué?— atinó a preguntar Karin sin encontrarle importancia alguna.

— Es sólo que — soltó un lánguido suspiro antes de morderse el labio y proseguir —Iba llorando. Y… no dijo nada, sólo se llevó a Naruto por la fuerza.

Ambos profesores se miraron, cómplices. Ino sintió la tensión subir a tope. No entendió muy bien, puesto que aún no había dicho la parte que más les interesaría. Trató de continuar pero la mujer de rojo cabello se acercó a ella, hondeando la mano en el aire para restarle importancia al asunto.

—No te preocupes, ya se les pondrá la sanción correspondiente. Sin embargo eso no le concierne al profesor Sasuke, sabes.

Ino la ignoró.

—Salí para seguirlos, porque me pareció muy rara la actitud de Sakura—murmuró con un gesto de incomodidad cuando Karin pretendía interrumpirla nuevamente— Antes de que salieran del colegio los vi besándose, y escuché algo sobre un hotel.

Sasuke disimuló magistralmente el estupor que le erizó la piel. Carraspeó un par de veces antes poner las manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio, aparentando esa calma que ya no tenía.

—¿Estás segura de lo que oíste?

—Lo estoy, profesor— se defendió la estudiante mientras caminaba en su dirección, clavándole gallardamente la mirada —No quiero meter a Sakura ni Naruto en problemas, porque son mis amigos, pero tengo miedo de que vayan a cometer una tontería. Usted es nuestro tutor, ayúdeme.

—Tenemos que decírselo a Tsunade-sama— intervino nuevamente la pelirroja, acomodándose los lentes en el puente de la nariz.

—¡No! Podrían echarlos, no quiero eso, por favor— suplicó la rubia, mirando a su tutor con angustia.

Sasuke lo meditó un tanto, y añadió; —Entonces no queda más remedio que salir a buscarlos.

Aunque a Ino le maravilló la idea, Karin no pudo estar más en contra. Se inmovilizó en medio de la puerta, cuando Sasuke e Ino estaban dispuestos a salir. Una parte de ella no quería aceptar que lo que sentía por Sakura eran _celos,_ puesto que eso significaba que la veía como una _rival_, capaz de hacer que perdiese al amor de su vida. No podía, no, ella era sólo una niña. Ni siquiera tenía la suficiente experiencia, mucho menos madurez para estar junto a un hombre como él. Y sin embargo, aunque lo negara, sintió una presión en el pecho cuando vio al Uchiha tan dispuesto para ir a por ella.

—No tienes porque ir, Sasuke, se puede encargar de esto Tsunade— ordenó no obstante con cierto tinte de ruego.

—Es mi alumna e intuyo que gran parte de la culpa la tengo yo. Es mi obligación.

—¡Pero no puedes…!— Tratando de no salir de sus cabales, inhaló aire y relajó la quijada —Quiero decir, tenemos que dar clase. No podemos irnos así como así.

Sasuke se detuvo, recordando ese pequeño detalle. Karin creyó que eso bastaría para detenerlo y sonrió para sus adentros, aliviada. Sin embargo olvidó que era Sasuke de quien hablaba.

—Ino, por favor, ve a dirección— corrió hacia su escritorio, rápido y presuroso garabateó algo en una hoja, la cual entregó pulcramente doblada a la rubita —Dale esto a Tsunade-sama. Pídele que llame a la profesora Shizune para suplirme.

—¿Le va a decir sobre lo que está pasando?— preguntó con temor.

—Por supuesto que no. Sólo ve y haz lo que te digo.

Asintiendo nerviosamente con la cabeza Ino salió corriendo por los pasillos hasta desaparecer en las escaleras. Sasuke por su parte cogió el abrigo colgado en la percha a un lado de la entrada, dispuesto a salir por pies. Apenas dio un par de pasos y sintió a Karin tomándolo del antebrazo. Cuando bajó la mirada se encontró con la de ella, llena de pesar, suplicante.

—No vayas.

Sasuke se deshizo de la temblorosa mano que sujetaba su camisa.

—Lo hago como profesor. Entiéndelo.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de caminar presto hacia el estacionamiento.

Karin necesito un par de minutos antes de reaccionar y salir del aula, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de ella. Caminó con pasos cortos hacia el gimnasio sin mediar palabra con quien se encontraba en el pasillo. Parecía haber entrado en un estado catatónico. Al llegar hizo pitar su silbato y después de presentarse brevemente con los chicos, sin saber exactamente que dijo, les dio una pelota para iniciar un partido de voleibol.

Se sentó en las gradas, completamente ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor y sonrío con resignación, rozando la burla. Porque, inconscientemente, sabía que había perdido una pequeña parte de Sasuke. Así como lo iría perdiendo a pedazos.

* * *

**.**

**Sakura** se probó la ropa que había elegido. Aunque le sentó más ajustada de cómo le gustaría decidió que en esos momentos era lo menos importante.

Tiró aquella bata de baño empapada por una ventanilla alta que estaba justo arriba del retrete, el cual uso para llegar a ella y se calzó unas zapatillas viejas que le quedaban un número más grande pero que eran cien veces mejor que andar descalza. Se miró en el pequeño espejo del baño. Sus ojos denotaban llanto, los labios partidos tampoco le ayudaban, ni su enredado cabello. Por un instante sintió pena de sí misma, ¿en qué se estaba convirtiendo?

Al darse un vistazo más comprobó que no era ni los retazos de la linda, segura e íntegra joven que alguna vez fue.

Ahora… ahora sólo era esclava de sus sentimientos. Razonaba después de actuar. Se volvió una persona insensata que iba por la vida dando de tumbos, tropezándose con cualquier guijarro, hasta el más insignificante. Y ella no quería eso para sí. No quería ser débil, tonta e inmadura. Deseaba volver a ser aquella Sakura ingenua que veía a sus amigos como hermanos, no recipiente para desechar sus pasiones, y a los profesores como eso, profesores. Necesitaba volver a ver esa chispa de pureza en los ojos de Naruto. Ni tristeza ni lujuria, eso no iba con él.

—Sakura, ¿sigues ahí?— escuchó la voz de Sai amortiguada por la puerta.

—Sí, lo siento, ya voy.

La pelirrosa salió del cuarto de servicio con cierta timidez, limpiando cualquier resto de llanto en sus mejillas. El alto y sonriente muchacho la esperaba fuera, con una chaqueta en las manos.

—¿Todavía lloras?— preguntó con una sonrisa, que a Sakura le pareció de lo más reconfortante, mientras le extendía la chaqueta.

—No… quiero decir, sí. Pero no es por lo que sucedió.

—¿Entonces?

—Me di cuenta de cómo he actuado y que yo sola me he metido en esta situación y…y estoy decepcionada de mí.

Sai sólo asintió, sonriendo, como si ya lo supiera desde antes, mientras se acercaba a ella titubeante.

—¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

—Te golpearía si no lo hicieras— respondió Sakura tratando de reír entre el cúmulo de lágrimas que se amontonaban en sus mejillas.

La envolvió en sus delgados brazos, apretándola contra él. Ella se dejó hacer, sintió su calor, se acurrucó en su pecho a pesar de tener pocos minutos tratándolo y lloró sin pena, humedeciendo el delgado suéter azul de lana. Debería mostrarse más prudente, agradecerle por el buen gesto de prestarle un poco de ropa y salir de ahí, ¡Pero qué rayos! Necesitaba un abrazo y el único que la recibió con los brazos abiertos fue él.

—¡Sai! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Ambos se separaron, como si fuesen imanes repeliéndose. La aguardentosa voz del hombre que acababa de entrar a la habitación los asustó de tal forma que Sakura sintió su corazón inmóvil por un segundo.

—Padre, disculpe— dijo el albino mostrándose calmado y hasta cierto punto sumiso, mientras le reverenciaba debidamente —Ella es Sakura. Una amiga.

—Un placer conocerte, hija— respondió cambiando su duro semblante cuando se giró a observarla.

—Lo mismo digo, Padre.

—¡En cuanto a ti!— alzó la voz de nuevo, mientras observaba al chico, levantando un dedo acusadoramente —¡Se supone que tenías que preparar la misa del medio día! ¿Qué haces en el depósito?

Al ver a Sai apenado por responder y con una sonrisita que ocultaba su nerviosismo Sakura se adelantó antes de que el párroco se saliera de sus cabales y le fuese a dar la colleja que su temblorosa y arrugada mano en el aire anticipaba.

—Ha sido mi culpa— murmuró mientras sonreía tímidamente —La lluvia me pilló a mitad del camino y Sai me ofreció ropa… sólo espero no le moleste.

—¡Oh! Si ese es el caso no le veo problema— respondió alegremente el cura, mostrándose de lo más bonachón.

—¿Eso significa que me he salvado?— terció Sai, en plan de broma.

—De eso nada, aún tienes que acomodar los utensilios para la consagración.

Sakura no pudo contener una carcajada al ver el rostro compungido y anticipadamente fatigado del chico cuando el párroco añadió algo sobre las ostias. Aunque no entendió si se refería a ese trocito de pan bañado en vino, que tanta curiosidad le daba por probar, o unos buenos golpes.

—No quiero importunar más— murmuró con la voz agudizada por la risa —Con su permiso.

—Que dios te acompañe, hija.

—Gracias.

—¡Espera!

Sai la tomó por la muñeca y la arrastró fuera de la iglesia, ignorando los estridentes gritos del sacerdote. Al estar ya a una calle de lejos ambos estallaron en carcajadas. Sakura tuvo que apretarse el estómago para no doblarse de risa. Y de pronto, dejó de sentirse la mayor porquería en el mundo. Se sintió incluso un poco más guapa que hacía unos minutos.

Alzó la cabeza, comprobando que había dejado de llover y los rayos de sol comenzaban a filtrarse a través de las gruesas nubes grises. Se restregó los brazos con ambas manos y abotonó su chaqueta mientras sonreía aún recordando la peculiar escena de hace un instante. Cuando al fin prestó atención a Sai, se sonrojó, pues la observaba sin pena alguna con una sonrisa fresca.

—¿Qué tengo?— preguntó azorada, peinándose el cabello tras la oreja.

—Nada— dijo él, calmado sin dejar de reír —Sólo… quiero que me prometas que volverás.

—¡Claro!… es decir, sí, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que ayudaste.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Pero no era un silencio embarazoso ni sofocante. Sai era así… raro. Se sentía en confianza con él. Casi tanto como con Naruto pese a conocerlo de una hora o menos. Podía parecer incoherente pero sí.

—En fin, me voy— musitó después de un rato.

—¿A dónde?

—Supongo que a casa… y reza por que aún no estén mis padres— bromeó mientras se alejaba.

—Seguro que sí.

Al perderlo de vista tras doblar la esquina, caminó tan apresurada como se lo permitían las inmensas sandalias. No sabía exactamente a donde ir a pesar de lo dicho. Si llegaba en esas fachas a su casa no sólo le daría un ataque cardíaco a su madre si no que probablemente la castigarían hasta que tuviera el pelo blanco, por otro lado, si regresaba al instituto habría una sanción, de eso no le cabía la menor duda. Su uniforme se había quedado regado por aquel cuarto de hotel. Y su mochila con cuadernos, dinero y celular incluidos estaban en la camioneta de Naruto, quien seguramente todavía la buscaba.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Se sentó al borde de la acera, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y el mentón sobre sus palmas. No tenía dinero, además, apenas reconocía la zona donde se encontraba. Concluyó que, hubiese sido mejor idea quedarse junto con Sai. Era divertido ver como el párroco lo reprendía.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando de la nada, un pequeño _spark_ rojo se estacionó justo frente a ella, asustándola. La ventanilla bajó lentamente, pero Sakura se incorporó temerosa antes de descubrir quién era. Dio la media vuelta preparándose para caminar, cuando una voz la detuvo.

—¡Tsk! Eres demasiado escurridiza. Sube al auto antes de que me enfade más.

Decir que la sorprendió que se tratara de Sasuke sería mentir. Incluso ya estaba un poco acostumbrada. Caminó en dirección contraria, lo más rápido que podía. Y al sentir el motor del coche rugir tras de ella apretó el paso hasta el extremo de correr.

—¡Esto es peligroso, Sakura!— gritó Sasuke desde el interior de auto —¡Detente!

—¡Deje de perseguirme y lo haré!

El pelinegro se estacionó cerca de un establecimiento de comestibles, esperando a que Sakura realmente se parara. Sin embargo al salir de su automóvil la distinguió corriendo a varios metros en dirección contraria. Impacientado, se apresuró tras de ella. Se sentía ciertamente estúpido corriendo detrás de una chiquilla. La gente lo miraba con burla y escuchó alguno que otro murmullo sobre lo ridículos que se veían. Sin embargo cuando se percató de que Sakura estaba llegando a su límite no le importó nada más que llegar a ella y aumentó la velocidad.

La pelirrosa de detuvo y apoyó las manos sobre sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras sonreía con cierto temor. Apenas giró la cabeza para comprobar que tan lejos estaba del peligro cuando se vio impelida al césped, con el peso extra de un cuerpo sobre de ella. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose a menos de diez centímetros del perfecto rostro de Sasuke.

En otras circunstancias se habría sonrojado e incluso, tal vez desmayado de la emoción. Pero ahora tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados que le impedían disfrutar el hecho de que Sasuke estaba sobre de ella, respirándole en el cuello.

—¡Basta!— Chilló, golpeando furiosamente su pecho con los puños —¡Déjeme en paz!

—¡Sakura! te comportas como una niña malcriada— farfulló furioso, levantándose.

Apretó con más fuerza de la que debería las manos en torno a sus muñecas, cuando la arrastró en dirección al coche. Aunque Sakura gritó de dolor Sasuke no se detuvo. La arreó hasta el interior del vehículo y se posicionó en el sitio del piloto.

—¡Deje que me vaya o lo acusaré de secuestro!— aulló con dramatismo mientras aporreaba la ventanilla.

Un potente golpe en seco sobre el tablero la hizo callar. Bajó la mirada, mordisqueando su labio para tranquilizarse cuando sintió la respiración de Sasuke convertirse en rabiosos bufidos cada vez menos pausados.

—Estoy harto de tu infantil comportamiento— masculló él entre dientes. Sakura retrocedió asustada por la inusual violencia con la que se comportaba.

—¿Qué piensas escapando así? Haciendo escenas como estas en plena calle. No sé tú pero yo tengo una reputación que cuidar— observó con lúgubre severidad a la menuda chica —Me complicas la vida, ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?

—Yo….

—No, Sakura, tú nada. Ya estoy fastidiado de tener que seguirte para que no cometas más tonterías.

—Profesor…— sus murmullos avergonzados eran cada vez más quedos, ella misma apenas se oía.

—Eres irracional, ¿Cómo quieres que te tome en serio si sigues comportándote como una niña?

—¡Cállate!

El eco de una bofetada inundó el pequeño espacio. Sakura tenía la mano rígida y temblorosa en el aire. Sasuke, una mejilla enrojecida y el rostro ladeado por el impacto del golpe. Sorprendido se volteó a verla. Las lágrimas rodaban copiosamente por el largo de sus delicadas mejillas sonrojadas.

La pelirrosa se encogió sobre sí misma, acurrucándose en el asiento. Tenía la mano cerrada en un puño bajo su brazo, intentando apaciguar el dolor que palpitaba sobre su palma.

—¿Por qué me persiguió?

Sasuke se dio por vencido. Apoyó la frente sobre el volante mientras exhalaba todo el aire que había estado conteniendo.

—Me tenías preocupado…— confesó vacilante, antes de comenzar a reír suavemente —De verdad, Sakura.

—De verdad, ¿qué?

—A pesar de que hemos tenido altibajos no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti. Pensar en que te pase algo me hace sentir culpable.

Sakura enmudeció, tratando de encontrar un significado oculto bajo esas palabras. Abrió los ojos y despegó los labios mientras lo miraba.

—Eso es tan… estúpido.

El perfecto rostro de Sasuke se arrugó en un gesto de confusión.

—No lo entiendo. Primero dice que es imposible que entre nosotros haya algo y luego me viene con que me quiere proteger… usted es idiota.

Enfadada giró el rostro, dándole una vista perfecta de su perfil en un rictus de disgusto y la respuesta a todo. Porque Sasuke finalmente comprendió que ella era demasiado orgullosa para aceptar un no y él demasiado correcto para un sí, pero había algo. Un pequeño lazo de sentimientos se entretejía en ambos. Ya lo sabía. Lo quería negar. Pero no, ahí estaba apretando suavemente en su pecho.

Y ese era el instante en tomar una decisión, entre el deber o el querer.

Alargó una mano hasta su hombro. Debajo de su dedos sintió la piel de Sakura erizarse y como cada uno de sus músculos se tensaban. Un verdadero combate interno acababa de iniciar con la recién descubierta atracción por la chica y su acostumbrado moral que le impedía dar el siguiente paso.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en qué responder ella tomó su gruesa muñeca con el pulgar y el índice para apartarlo. No había cambiado ni un ápice la seriedad en su gesto.

—Pero ya no importa, créame— dijo en voz baja, entrelazando las manos sobre su regazo —entendí lo que me quería decir…. Y, si está de acuerdo, olvidemos todo lo que ha pasado y lo que yo he dicho— le sonrió tan dulcemente que Sasuke estuvo tentado a sonreírle de vuelta hasta que se dio cuenta que era mera hipocresía —Sólo alumna y maestro, como debe ser.

Se sintió sorprendido por la abrupta madurez de la adolescente cuando él estaba vacilando estúpidamente sobre lo que debía de hacer. Entendió que había llegado el momento en que Sakura se había cansado de estar en el papel de víctima, y lo aceptó.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

Le abrió la portezuela de copiloto antes de hacerle una seña con la mano para que saliera.

—Y como sería mal visto que un profesor subiera a sus alumnas en horarios ajenos a clases, por favor, bájate.

Ella se deslizó fuera del automóvil. Le sonrió con toda la sinceridad que pudo y se inclinó formalmente.

—Nos vemos mañana en clases, profesor Uchiha— fue lo último que dijo.

Él arrancó el coche, ella caminó en dirección contraria. A pesar de que aquel pequeño pero inquebrantable sentimiento los obligaba a quedarse unidos ambos hicieron de tripas corazón, y siguieron caminos opuestos. "_Es lo mejor_" pensaron ambos al unísono, sin saberlo.

* * *

**.**

**:O!**

Seis meses sin aparecerme por aquí, ¡Un nuevo record!… uno del cuál no estoy orgullosa quiero aclarar. No tengo una excusa en concreto. Lo de siempre, el instituto, la familia, lo personal, etcétera y más etcétera. Siento que todo se me junto y no tenía cabeza para escribir. Hasta ahora.

Éste capítulo me costó sudor, lágrimas y sangre porque a pesar de que ya tengo el final claro en mi mente lo de en medio es lo que aún me cuesta trabajo, pero en fin. Espero que les haya gustado. Karin ya sabe sobre los sentimientos de Sasuke y Sasuke al fin los admite… aunque por el contrario Sakura piensa que lo mejor es separarse ¡Vaya lío! xD

Otra cosa…amm, he decidido editar todas mis historias y borrar algunas otras si es necesario. Además tengo unas cuantas en mente que no me decido en publicar. Tengo una encuesta en mi perfil en la parte superior donde vienen los títulos. Les agradecería de corazón si me votan :D

Eso es todo. Nos vemos dentro de poco, espero.

Cuídense, sonrían y usen protección :D

"_Por cada review que mandes ganaras un boleto para la rifa de una noche a solas con los hermanos Uchiha, ¡participa!_"


End file.
